La gran aventura en Ceres
by Dazzy128
Summary: Es una historia mágica, me inspiré al escirbirla (es la primera vez que hago esto) espero les guste :)


** CAPITULO 1**

**"El inicio"**

Ehh…. Otra vez me encuentro en aquel lugar, donde los pétalos de flor caen suavemente sobre mi rostro, por qué estoy ahí? … Que estoy haciendo ahí?... la verdad ni yo misma lo sé, lo único que puedo ver, es al frondoso árbol que está sobre mi, es tan lindo, fresco y me brinda su protección…. es tranquilizante, cuando de pronto escucho al alguien acercarse, pero no puedo moverme, mi cuerpo se siente tan pesado que me es imposible ver quién es, él se acerca a mí, no puedo verlo, pero me tiende su mano, trato de alcanzarla, con todas mis fuerzas… pero su imagen comienza a desvanecerse lentamente, mientras yo me quedaba sola en aquel lugar, pero sentí como si hubiera perdido algo muy importante para mi…..

- Mmm ouch!… otra vez me caí de la cama, mmm… pero aún sigo teniendo ese sueño extraño, me pregunto por qué será?... mmm…

- Sakura! Baja a desayunar que se hace tarde! – grita alguien

- Ya voy! Bajo en un momento, hermano! – grita ella y mira el reloj – ehh! Ya es tarde! Tengo que apresurarme – se va cambiando de ropa.

- Como siempre te levantas muy tarde Sakura – dice Touma, es el hermano de sakura, tiene la apariencia de un chico de 22 años, pelo marrón oscuro, ojos negros y de tez clara.

- …. Siempre me pasa… hermano – pone carita triste – además… yo…tengo…

- Mmm? Ibas a decir algo? – menciona Touma

- Ehh? No… nada, no es nada! … gracias por el desayuno ^^

- Bueno, apresúrate ya que se te hará tarde eh?

- Si! No te preocupes – dice ella animadamente.

Mientras iba de camino a la escuela, me hubiera gustado seguir con ese sueño, mmm… no lo sé, pero hay algo que me inquieta… y si quizás ocurre?... no no no no (moviendo la cabeza) jajaja no lo creo! Seria imposible que los sueños se hicieran realidad… además…

- Sakura...sakura…sakura! – grita alguien

- Ehhh?! q-que sucede? – dice sakura asustada

- Disculpa, te grite por que estabas distraída con tus pensamientos y quería decirte buenos días – dice Mayumi (ella es la mejor amiga de sakura en la escuela)

- Ohh… lo siento, pero BUENOS DIIIAS MAYUMI! :D

- Jajaja se ve que estas muy animada hoy, Sakura – dice mayumi

- Pues si, por que hoy saldremos temprano de clases, ésa es la razón – dice sakura

- Buuu… pensé que era por otra cosa, crei q lo mencionabas por- alguien le tapa la boca –

- No te atrevas a mencionar una sola palabra, Mayumi – dice un chico de alto, delgado, de tez clara, ojos morados y cabello negro.

- Ehh? Ho-hola Hiroto – dice Sakura

- Hola Sakura, como estás? – sigue tapándole la boca a mayumi y esta comienza a ponerse azul – espero que te encuentres bien y sigas animada como siempre

- ¡Hiroto! – Mayumi se suelta de sus manos - Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso! Por poco y me quedo sin aire! Que malo eres! – le grita

- Hehehe calmen chicos… mejor nos apresuramos a ir a la escuela… hehehe – dice Sakura.

Y pues a pesar de ello, me encanta tenerlos a mi lado, me siento muy feliz de ser su amiga, aunque a veces tengo que evitar que Mayumi empiece a pelear con Hiroto… jajajaja es muy divertido, asi que por el momento, disfruto estar con ellos mientras voy de camino a la escuela… pero aún sigo teniendo una rara sensación…. (sakura dice entre en si misma)

(Llegan cansados) – ufff llegamos a tiempo! – dicen todos

- Te dije que no me hicieras enfadar! Hiroto! – dice mayumi

- Pero eso no fue mi culpa! Tú siempre eres muy exagerada! Mayumi – dice Hiroto

- Ya chicos cálmense… el profesor ya está por llegar, calma – dice Sakura

- Quien esta enfadado! – gritan Mayumi y Hiroto a la vez

- Etto… mejor me voy a sentar – dice Sakura con carita triste

- Noo… Sakura disculpa, todo es culpa de Hiroto! – dice enfadada mayumi

- Mph! Ustedes siempre pelean, parece como si fueran una pareja! – dice sakura

- Que?! Noo para nada! Jajaja es solo que a… Hiroto le gusta una cierta personita, muy linda, que es mi mejor amiga y me enfada que quiera estar con ella…

- Que?! A Hiroto le gusta alguien? Quien es? – sakura pone cara de neko

- Emm… hehehe descuida, y pronto sabrás quien es – dice Mayumi

- Mmm … me dejarás con la intriga, bueno no importa, luego ya me enteraré ^^

- Ahh… esta chica si que es muy distraída, hehe pero eso es lo que la hace muy adorable – dice mayumi en voz baja

Y después de esa conversación, llegó el profesor y empezamos la clase, pero el tiempo pasa tan rápido que ya llegó la hora del almuerzo…

- Ahhh que divertido es la hora del almuerzo! – dice sakura muy animada

- Jajaja claro, esa es tu hora favorita no? – dice mayumi

- Pues a mi solo me gusta porque puedo dormir un poco – comenta Hiroto

- Claro, cuando no tú pues, flojo como siempre – dice mayumi en tono burlón

- Que dijiste? – dice hiroto

- Ya chicos, cálmense…. Etto… voy a comprar algo, no me tardo si? – dice sakura mientas se levanta y va hacia la puerta

Es gracioso ver como Mayumi y Hiroto pelean, jajaja…. Cuando de pronto veo una flor de cerezo…

- Ehh? Una flor de cerezo? Pero que hace aquí? Si aún no es temporada de que florezcan… eh? Que es esto… es igual a mi sueño… las flores… los árboles… y… esa persona…. Espera! No te vayas! Quien eres? Espera!

Mientras Sakura tenia esa imagen de su sueño, no se percató que estaba a punto de caer de las escaleras, mientras ella caia, Hiroto fue quien se abalanzó sobre ella y logró atraparla, pero ambos cayeron y Sakura estaba inconciente.

- (abre los ojos lentamente) ….Donde estoy? – dice Sakura

- Sakura! Que alegría, por fin despertaste! – dice Mayumi preocupada

- Que me paso… no puedo recordar muy bien – dice Sakura mientras se levanta en la cama y se frota los ojos

- Te quedaste quieta por un momento y de repente comenzaste a caminar, pero no te diste cuenta que ibas a caer – dijo Hiroto

- Es cierto Sakura, cuando te vimos caer, fue Hiroto quien te salvó – dijo preocupada Mayumi

- Ahh… ya veo, lo lamento mucho Hiroto, perdóname – dijo Sakura con cara triste

- Descuida no te preocupes, si no lo hubiera hecho, podrías haberte lastimado seriamente …. y no quiero… que eso te suceda – dijo Hiroto algo sonrojado

- Bueno será mejor que me vaya a casa, mi hermano debe estar preocupado por que no llegué a casa – dijo sakura levantándose de la cama débilmente.

- Sakura! No te esfuerces demasiado – dijo mayumi preocupada – deja que Hiroto te lleve a casa, si?

- No… no descuiden chicos, ya me siento mejor, asi que puedo irme por mi cuenta, estaré bien, confíen en mi – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Pero… Sakura! – dijo mayumi

- Por mi esta bien, yo confio en ella y sé que estará bien, no es verdad…. Sakura? – dijo Hiroto

- …. Si! Estaré bien! No se preocupen – dijo Sakura

Y fue asi como mis amigos me dejaron ir, realmente me sentía muy débil y casi no recordaba nada de lo que pasó, lo único que vi y si sentí, fueron las flores de cerezo que revoloteaban alrededor mío, pero, por qué soy la única que puede verlos…realmente ya me estoy asustando, en cuanto llegue a casa se lo diré a mi hermano, él quizá pueda ayudarme.

Pero Sakura no se había dado cuenta que tras ella la acechaba un monstruo maligno, parecido a un fantasma de la muerte, quien tenía sed del poder que ella tenía en su interior, mientras ella caminaba distraída en sus pensamientos, unos extraños seres aparecieron de una rara dimensión, los cuales tenían como misión, acabar con la existencia de aquella criatura, pero cuando ésta se dio cuenta….empezó un gran combate, en el cual, Sakura estaba de por medio…

- (sonido espeluznante) Que! Es eso?! – dice Sakura muy agitada, con mucho miedo – (el ruido vuelve a sonar de nuevo) – c-creo que va empezar a llover… eso debe ser – menciona ella.

Pero cuando se disponía a seguir con su camino, algo la atrapa, levantándola del piso y comenzaba a apretarla fuertemente, tanto que a Sakura se le hacia difícil respirar, cuando de pronto ella comenzó a escuchar y ver claramente lo que estaba sucediendo… y efectivamente, ella se encontraba en medio de una batalla para derrotar a la criatura que la tenía atrapada.

Sakura logró ver claramente que tres personas luchaban contra esa criatura, cuando de pronto, alguien apareció y logró cortar a la bestia por la mitad, ayudándose de un conjuro para sellar su esencia, desapareciendo al instante; ella sintió que caía, pero estaba tan débil que cayó al piso inconsciente.

**CAPITULO 2**

**"Desiciones"**

- Mmm… donde estoy? - dice Sakura, quien se despertó por la luz del día. Se levanta, mira a su alrededor y nota que está en un lugar extraño.

- Oh! Ya despertaste, buenos días señorita – dice un joven muy amable

- Bu-buenos días… - dice ella tímidamente – mm… podría decirme donde me encuentro, por favor?

- No te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás, pero primero te traje esta ropa, espero que sea de tu talla, ya que la otra estaba muy sucia – se la entrega

- Mu-muchas gracias… emm… - dijo ella

- Ah! Haruko, mucho gusto en conocerte, Sakura, pero puedes llamarme Haru, si lo deseas – dijo él amablemente – no olvides avisar cuando hayas terminado de vestirte si? – dijo eso y se fue

- Me pregunto que está sucediendo, porque aparecí en este lugar…. me vestiré, veré que es lo que pasa y me iré a casa, mi hermano debe estar muy preocupado por mi, Hiroto y Mayumi también deben estarlo… – dijo angustiada Sakura.

Sakura se vistió rápidamente, la ropa consistía en un suéter color celeste, una falda color blanco y unos zapatos marrones, los cuales parecían hacer juego con el cabello largo y oscuro de Sakura; en cuanto terminó, se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y ahí estaba Haruko esperándola.

- Ya estas lista? – dijo él

- S-si… - dijo Sakura muy desanimada y triste

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien – le dijo Haruko mientras caminaban

- Solo espero regresar a casa pronto, no quiero preocupar a mi hermano – dijo angustiada Sakura

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien… - volvió a repetir Haruko en tono desanimado y continuaron caminando.

Sakura y Haruko, llegaron a una gran sala donde se encontraban un grupo de personas en cuanto vieron a Sakura, todos se sorprendieron…

- Sakura! – una chica se abalanza sobre ella y comienza a abrazarla

- Ehh?! E-espera! Que me estas abrazando fuerte – dijo Sakura algo adolorida

- Oh? lo siento, es solo que no puedo resistirme a abrazar a alguien adorable como tu, eres muy linda Sakura, no es verdad Haru? – dice la chica extraña

- Eh? Claro, Sakura es una chica muy linda – dijo Haruko amablemente

Sakura realmente estaba muy confundida y asustada, no sabia que hacer frente a aquella situación y más peor aún, el ver a esas personas que ya la conocían, era realmente perturbador para ella, pero mientras la chica extraña la abrazaba, fue cuando Sakura vio a un chico, el extraño joven lucia una cara de ser muy serio, enfadado; tenia el cabello negro, ojos oscuros y la mirada que tenia parecía ser muy intimidante para Sakura, quien sentía escalofríos con tan solo verlo; cuando de pronto apareció una hermosa mujer vestida con un traje elegante, reluciente y tenia una voz tan cálida que de tan solo escucharla, Sakura sintió algo de tranquilidad y ante eso, todos los demás reunidos, hicieron reverencia ante ella, menos Sakura.

- Bienvenida al mundo de Ceres, mi querida Sakura – dijo la mujer amablemente

- Mu-mucho gusto, emm… - dijo Sakura

- Oh! Lo olvidaba, mi nombre es Udona, soy la reina de este hermoso mundo, es un placer tenerte aquí y por la mirada angustiada que tienes puedo ver que no sabes por que estas aquí verdad? – dijo la reina Udona

- S-si! E-estoy muy confundida, no sé que hacer… tengo mucho miedo… - dijo Sakura a punto de llorar

- Ohh… descuida Mi Sakura, yo te explicaré el motivo de tu estancia en este mundo. Por favor chicos, me disculpan? – dijo la reina Udona

- Si señora! – dijeron todos al unísono, cuando de pronto el chico serio se acercó a Sakura, la vio fijamente por un momento y se fue.

- Sakura cuídate mucho! Y no tengas miedo, la reina Udona es la persona más buena y amable que puedes conocer! – dijo la chica extraña

Fue ahí cuando ese pequeño grupo de personas reunidas se fueron, Sakura estaba insegura de lo que iba a suceder, cuando de pronto, la reina Udona, mediante un conjuro hizo aparecer una mesa con varios dulces, té y pasteles encima.

- Quieres probar un poco, Sakura? – dijo ella amablemente

- Pues yo… (gruñe su estómago y se sonroja) si…quiero – dijo Sakura tímidamente

- Ahahaha… Sakura, eres como Akira dijo: extremadamente adorable, ahaha – la reina dijo riéndose.

- Reina Udona, dígame porque estoy en el reino de Ceres? – preguntó Sakura

- Bueno pues, verás Sakura, el reino de Ceres se caracteriza por la enorme cantidad de magia que existe, sin embargo, últimamente está empezando a ocurrir sucesos extraños y horribles, todo esto gracias a Dark, que es un hechicero muy poderoso y malvado, el cual, ante tanto poder maligno, hizo que el reino de Ceres comience a desestabilizarse, teniendo como consecuencia la aparición de extrañas y horribles criaturas que atemorizan a todo el reino….

- Pero, yo que tengo que ver con eso, Reina Udona? – dijo Sakura

- Bueno, Sakura, tu eres alguien muy especial, el oráculo predijo tu llegada, la cual traería paz a nuestro mundo… y – fue interrumpida por Sakura

- Pero yo no tengo nada de magia, ni siquiera sé quién es Dark, tampoco sé la existencia del oráculo y no me siento bien al estar aquí… yo… yo – dijo Sakura desesperada

- Descuida, mi querida Sakura, todo estará bien, no te preocupes por lo que viene, además todos nosotros te necesitamos, necesitamos de tu poder para derrotar a la oscuridad, nos ayudarás? – La reina Udona la toma de las manos.

- La verdad… yo…

Sakura estaba a punto de dar una respuesta cuando de pronto, el cielo oscureció, empezando a sonar rayos y truenos estridentes, las ventanas de aquel lugar se rompieron, la Reina Udona trató de proteger a Sakura, pero fue demasiado tarde, Dark había aparecido y atrapó a Sakura en un hechizo maligno.

- Déjala ir! Dark! – gritó la reina Udona

- Ahahaha! Con que esta es la mocosa que predijo el oráculo ehh? Una simple humana traída de otra dimensión, jamás podrá vencerme! Muajajaja! – dijo Dark

Mientras Sakura era encerrada por el poder de ese hechizo, la reina Udona, Akira y los demás trataron de que eso no ocurriera, pero fue demasiado tarde, Dark los había congelado con un hechizo y había encerrado completamente a Sakura en ese vórtice negro….

- Ugh! Este aire… me… me asfixia – pensaba Sakura – es que… esto… acaso, este es el fin? … noo, aún quiero volver, quiero volver… - cierra los ojos

- Muajaja! No creo que lo hagas, tú, este reino y el mundo perecerán bajo mi poder, sé testigo de cómo la oscuridad consume este reino, muajajaja! – Dark invoca un conjuro y le hace ver una visión a Sakura.

- Pero que es esto?! – dice Sakura muy aterrada – el reino de Ceres, está destruido…eh? Mi … mi casa! Hermano? … Hiroto? … Mayumi? Todos…. Todos.. están... – comienza a llorar – noo… no puede ser, no quiero que esto suceda, no quiero! Detente!

- _"Si no quieres que esto pase, bríndame tu poder… Sakura"_ – dijo alguien quien la envolvió en una esfera de luz.

De pronto, el cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a brillar, alejando toda oscuridad que la rodeaba y haciendo desaparecer el poder de Dark

- Que?! que es esto! Nadie puede destruir mi oscuridad! Nadieeeeeee! – y desaparece en la estela de luz, creada por una extraña criatura.

- _Despierta Sakura… despierta… _- se escucha la voz de esa criatura

- Ehh…? Que paso? – dijo Sakura

- _El poder de luz que tienes en tu interior, logró remover el sello que me mantenía cautivo, fue así como pude ayudarte_ – dijo ese extraño ser de luz

- Poder de luz? Yo lo tengo? – dijo sorprendida Sakura

- _Si! Tienes un enorme poder, es sólo que esta dormido por ahora y si quieres volver a casa, debes de cumplir con esta misión de salvar al reino de Ceres, así, podrás regresar al mundo donde perteneces_ – dijo la extraña criatura

- Si los ayudo, volveré a casa…. Pero sabes? He cambiado de parecer, con la visión que Dark me hizo ver, yo no quiero abandonarlos… no puedo … ya que siento que si me quedo aquí podré ayudarlos, podré saber cuál era el significado de mi sueño y cual es el destino que me depara – dijo Sakura

- _Pues bien, esa decisión me parece la más acertada, así que te deseo suerte Sakura, la necesitarás, pero antes déjame despertar el poder de luz oculto en ti_ – la extraña criatura toca las manos de Sakura y la envuelve con extrañas letras resplandecientes.

Sakura pudo sentir como si algo cálido recorría por todo su cuerpo, era como una sensación extraña que le brindaba alegría y tranquilidad.

- _Con esto será suficiente, pues bien mi labor ha terminado, pero no lo olvides pronto nos volveremos a ver, Sakura_ – dijo la extraña criatura mientras se desvanecía

- Espera! Muchas gracias por todo! Pero no sé tu nombre… ! – gritó Sakura

- _Yo soy… tu guardián… - _y desaparece.

Diciendo esto la extraña criatura de luz desapareció, y Sakura pudo volver al Reino de Ceres, donde la reina Udona y los demás la estaban esperando ansiosamente.

- Sakura! Que bueno que volviste! – dijo Akira preocupada

- Sakura me alegro que hayas vuelto sana y salva – dijo la reina Udona y la abraza

- Eh?! – se sonroja – re-reina Udona quiero ayudar! Quiero salvar al reino de Ceres, así que he tomado la decisión de quedarme – dijo Sakura animada

- Eso me alegra mucho, mi querida Sakura – dijo la Reina Udona llena de emoción

- Viva! Eso es para celebrar! – grito Akira – no es verdad Haru? … Souchiro?

- A mi no me interesa – dijo Souchiro

- Ay vamos! No me digas que aún sigues molesto porque Sakura cayó encima de ti aquella vez – dijo Akira

- Que?! – dijo sorprendida Sakura

Y así fue como Akira le explico a Sakura cómo ellos la habían traído al mundo de Ceres. Cuando Sakura fue atrapada por ese monstruo, fue Souchiro quien eliminó al monstruo y la rescató, pero éste no se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba en el aire e inconsciente y caía al suelo, así fue cómo ella cayó encima suyo, motivo por el cual estaba enfadado. Asi que los demás, vieron que estaba muy lastimada y débil, por lo que decidieron llevarla para curar sus heridas.

- Mmm… lo siento mucho - dijo Sakura - so-souchi-

- No es necesario que digas mi nombre! – gritó Souchiro y se fue del lugar

- Oye! No seas grosero! Sakura solo se disculpó contigo, no era motivo para que le grites! Grrr – dijo Akira enfadada

- Descuida Akira, no se preocupen chicos, no importa – dijo Sakura

- Lo de bueno, es que ya estás aquí con nosotros, Sakura – dijo la Reina Udona

- Así es y nuestra próxima parada será la región de Skyfall! – dijo Haruko

- Skyfall? Y porque ahí, Haru? – preguntó Akira

- Pues para comenzar con el entrenamiento de Sakura! – dijo muy animado Haruko

- Entrenamiento? – dijo sorprendida Sakura

- Si! Para que puedas aprender a usar la magia adecuadamente, ya que siendo tú, estoy seguro que tu entrenamiento dará buen resultado – dijo Haruko mirando a Sakura

- Asi es! Que bien iremos en esa máquina voladora, verdad Haru? – dijo Akira

- No es una máquina voladora, su nombre es Elizabeth – dijo algo molesto - Avisa a todos Akira! Que nuestro gran viaje comienza! – dijo Haruko, tomando de la mano a Sakura y llevándola hacia afuera

- Que vuestra aventura sea buena mis queridos amigos! – dijo La reina Udona

Y así fue como Sakura emprendió su gran aventura en el mundo de Ceres, teniendo como primera parada el gran reino de las nubes llamado Skyfall, caracterizado por su vasta expansión y muy reconocida, ya que ahí habita un poderoso mago llamado Aihara, el cual tendrá una relación muy especial con nuestro grupo de aventureros y su misión de derrotar a Dark y salvar el mundo de Ceres.

**CAPITULO 3**

**"Un viaje peligroso"**

- Vamos Sakura! Tienes que ayudar a empacar todo para el viaje – dijo Akira muy animada

- Si, ya voy en un momento – dijo ella, mientras veía a Souchiro conversar con la reina Udona y fue a ayudar a Akira.

- Reina Udona, por que permite que ellos vayan a Skyfall, no es prudente, recuerde que la gente de Dark está invadiendo Ceres por esa región, no es adecuado que … - dijo Souchiro a la reina

- No te preocupes, mi querido guardián, ellos estarán bien, además, necesito que Sakura conozca a esa persona, le será de mucha ayuda en esta difícil misión que se le encomendó – dijo la reina

- Pero! Ella no sabe nada sobre la magia! Además, en un principio quería irse y dejar todo, ignorando que la necesitábamos! – gritó Souchiro

- Calma, mi querido guardián, es por eso que necesito que vayas con ellos, ya que, Dark no se detendrá hasta atrapar a Sakura, es por eso que te ruego que vayas con ellos y la protejas, te encomiendo esa misión – dijo la reina

- No se preocupe, pero aún sigo desconfiando de ella, pero cumpliré lo que usted me ordene…. Udona – dijo Souchiro

- No te preocupes, ve a acompañarlos, mucha suerte y ten mucho cuidado – dijo la reina

- Si, lo haré – dijo Souchiro y se retira de aquel lugar

Al irse, la reina Udona, puso un rostro de angustia y tristeza, mencionó un conjuro y apareció un pequeño espejo, el cual, le mostraba lo que ella quería ver…. Y dijo: Espero que todo salga bien… espero que este viaje no sea una pesadilla para Sakura y Souchiro…. Eso espero…

- Oye! Haruko! Será mejor que esta vez, no te pierdas en este viaje, eh? - dijo Souchiro algo molesto

- No te preocupes, esta vez ya sé cuales son las coordenadas de la región de Skyfall – dijo Haruko

- Oye! Souchiro! Tienes que disculparte con Sakura! Fuiste muy grosero con ella, anda ve y discúlpate! – dijo Akira enfadada

- No lo haré! No confió mucho en ella, así que no lo haré – Souchiro dijo y no se percató de que Sakura lo había escuchado.

- Así que esa era la razón…. – dijo Sakura algo triste

- Sakura… nosotros… - dijo Akira apenada

- …. Descuiden, además, Souchiro tiene razón, yo creo que es normal que desconfíen de mi, ya que vine aquí a Ceres hace poco… yo entiendo – dijo Sakura algo triste y continua llevando cosas hacia la nave.

- Ves Souchiro lo que provocas? – grito Akira

- Yo no tengo la culpa – dijo él, pero le quedo algo de remordimiento por haber sido muy duro con ella.

- Bien! Ya estamos todos listos! – dijo Haruko muy animado – es hora de comenzar el viaje!

- Si! - Dijeron Sakura y Akira

- Ohh… lo olvidaba, cuánto tiempo durará el viaje, Haru? – preguntó Akira

- Durará aproximadamente unos dos días, Akira – dijo Souchiro

- Que?! Dos días? Que aburrido! No podemos ir rápidamente? – dijo Akira algo desanimada.

- No podemos hacer eso, Akira – dijo Haruko

- Exactamente, no podemos, ya que, el ejército de Dark está invadiendo por esa región, así que debemos de ir con mucho cuidado – dijo Souchiro en tono serio

- Ya veo, así que estamos en esa situación – dijo Sakura

- Claro! Estamos en una situación muy delicada, no creo que tú lo entenderías! – dijo Souchiro

Tras decir esto, el silencio invadió por un momento ese lugar, Sakura se quedó callada, se acercó a Souchiro, lo vio fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:

- Discúlpame, no fue mi intención caer sobre ti, también me disculpo por querer irme a casa y no ayudarlos…. Lo siento, pero eso no es motivo para que me trates así – empieza a hablar con voz temblorosa - no sabes realmente como me siento… - diciendo esto, Sakura se va.

- Souchiro fuiste muy duro con ella, al menos podrías intentar en comprenderla un poco, todo esto fue muy repentino para ella – dijo Haruko

- …. Déjame en paz! Haruko! – gritó Souchiro y se fue molesto

Souchiro aún no confiaba en Sakura, él pensaba que, si se presentaba la ocasión, ella regresaría a su mundo y los abandonaría. Por otro lado, Sakura estaba corriendo por los pasillos de la nave, cuando de pronto, vio a la luna, secó sus lágrimas, se acercó lentamente hacia la ventana y comenzó a observarla detenidamente, fue ahí que ella comenzó a pensar en la razón por la cual ella estaba en Ceres, empezó extrañar a su hermano, a Mayumi y Hiroto, como también, quería encontrar la respuesta ante el odio de Souchiro.

Pero, Souchiro la andaba buscando y cuando la encontró, se acercó lentamente hacia ella, cuando de pronto, la nave se sacudió estrepitosamente, ocasionando que Sakura pierda el equilibrio y caiga en los brazos de Souchiro.

- Eh? So…Souchiro! – dijo sorprendida

- Sakura, ve y escóndete en el cuarto de magia de la nave, al parecer tenemos compañía – dijo Souchiro

- S..si! - dijo Sakura y se va

- Espera! Ten esto – Souchiro le da a Sakura un pañuelo – es para secar tus lágrimas, y disculpa por hacerte llorar, vé y escóndete! – dijo y se fue

- Souchiro…. Gracias – dijo Sakura en voz baja

Mientras Souchiro corría hacia el cuarto de control, veía por la ventana a las naves del ejército de Dark.

- Esos malditos! Es que acaso nunca se rinden? – dijo en tono molesto - Haruko! Cual es la situación!

- Es critica, muchas naves nos impiden el paso, si seguimos así no podremos salir en perfectas condiciones – dijo preocupado Haruko

- Souchiro! Donde está Sakura? – preguntó Akira

- No te preocupes por ella, le dije que se escondiera en un lugar seguro – dijo Souchiro

- Bien! Que empiece la batalla – dijo Akira – la reina Udona nos encomendó proteger a Sakura, así que lo haremos y llegaremos a Skyfall

- Bien dicho Akira! – dijo Souchiro – Haruko! configura la nave en reserva de energía, así se mantendrá a flote y ve hacia la parte sur de la nave. Akira! Ve a la superficie y encárgate del ejército de Dark, mientras yo iré a atacar las naves del cielo, ya que esta estrategia de acorralar a la presa… no me cabe la menor duda de que es: Archer.

Así, fue como ellos fueron a enfrentar al enemigo, cuando Akira fue a la superficie de la nave, el ejército de Dark, conformada por monstruos, empezaron a reírse y gritar que una sola persona no podría derrotarlos, a lo que Akira respondió:

- Ríanse, pero no saben el infierno que van a pasar! Nadie se entromete con mis amigos! – grita Akira

Empieza a susurrar un conjuro: _"mihi non dividit, et cor meum magiae, quae vis et contegant pugnare"_, el cual rodea todo su cuerpo y se expande por toda la superficie, cuando el humo ha desaparecido, se ve algo sorprendente: la magia de Akira, consiste en la multiplicación de sí misma y en copiar la imagen del enemigo, así se podrá pelear de igual a igual.

Mientras eso pasaba en la parte superior de la nave, Haruko estaba a punto de enfrentarse ante muchas naves enemigas, cuando una de ellas comenzó a dispararle, él esquivó ágilmente y empezó a susurrar un conjuro: _"metallum powder et fortitudinem, bríndae potentia ad protegendum cor meum"_ yde pronto apareció un enorme fuerte, rodeado de varias armas de distintos tipos y tamaños, la magia de Haruko consistía en el ataque y defensa mágico.

Souchiro por su parte, empezó a atacar las naves del cielo, tratando de llegar a la nave principal, cuando de repente, algo lo golpeó fuertemente hacia el piso de la nave.

- Asi que eras tú!... Archer – dijo Souchiro

- Lo esquivaste bien, mi querido amigo – dijo Archer

- Maldito! Cómo puedes llamarme amigo, después de haber traicionado a la Reina! – gritó Souchiro

- Pues… eso no es algo que podamos hablar en batalla! Ahora dime! Donde esta la chica! – dijo Archer

- Ni aunque supiera donde está, jamás te la entregaré – dijo souchiro con enfado

- Descuida, yo la buscaré por ti – dijo Archer y empezaron a blandir espadas.

Y así empezó la batalla para proteger a Sakura, mientras tanto, ella se dirigía hacia el lugar que le había indicado Souchiro.

- (cansada) por fin llegué… uh? Es un lugar muy grande… hay muchos libros y objetos mágicos, me pregunto para que serán – dijo Sakura

- _Son para la práctica de la magia, Sakura _– dijo alguien

- Quien eres?! – dijo Sakura asustada – sal de donde estés, muéstrate!

- _Con calma, niña mía… soy yo acaso no me recuerdas?_ – dijo el guardián de Sakura

- Eh? Ahhh (en tono de sorpresa) eres tu! Te echaba de menos… mi… guardián? – dijo Sakura

- _Sucede algo?_ - dijo el guardián

- Mmm… pues me parece incómodo llamarte asi de "guardián", mejor por que no te llamo…. Neos! Ese es un buen nombre, te gusta? – dijo Sakura

- _Neos… y por qué?_ - preguntó el guardián

- Por que, tú eres algo nuevo para mi, además de tener una apariencia luminosa, es muy cálida – dijo Sakura animadamente

- _Pues bien… me gusta el nombre, así que me llamaré Neos… eh?_ – dijo el guardián

- Si! Así seremos amigos verdad? – dijo ella

- _Sakura! Pon atención, eres consciente de lo que está sucediendo allá arriba? Tus amigos están luchando para protegerte de Dark, así que tu también harás algo por ellos _– dijo Neos seriamente

- Si, lo sé… eh? Hacer algo? y… que es lo que haré, Neos? – dijo Sakura

- _Presta atención y has todo lo que te ordene _– dijo Neos

Mientras Neos hablaba con Sakura indicándole que es lo que tenía que hacer; Akira, Haruko y Souchiro peleaban fervientemente para no permitir el paso del enemigo hacia la nave.

- Vamos Souchiro, no tienes por qué proteger a esa humana, al fin y al cabo, ella tarde o temprano, regresará a su mundo – dijo Archer

Esas palabras hicieron dudar a Souchiro, él también tenía esa idea de que Sakura los traicionaría, y fue así como, Archer aprovechó el momento e hirió a Souchiro

- Ugh! Desgraciado! – gritó Souchiro adolorido

- Ves lo que sucede cuando no cumples mis exigencias? Ahora dime, donde está la chica! – grita Archer

- Aunque me hieras y me hagas dudar sobre ella…. Jamás te diré donde esta! – respondió Souchiro

- Pues entonces, yo la buscaré por ti – dijo Archer

En ese instante, Archer usa toda su fuerza y evade el ataque de Souchiro, enviándolo lejos del lugar de batalla, así pudo usar un conjuro para poder encontrar rápidamente a Sakura.

- Donde estas? Chica humana, quiero ver como sufres ante mi poder – dijo archer – ah! Ahí estas! … espérame que ya voy por ti.

Diciendo esto, Archer va rápidamente hacia donde estaba Sakura, mientras Souchiro intenta alcanzarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Archer evade la defensa de Haruko y a las copias de Akira y logra entrar a la nave, causando una gran explosión.

- Ajajajaja por fin! Te tengo, humana! – dijo Archer

- Lo estaba esperando… Archer – dijo Sakura seriamente

- Sakura! – dijeron Akira y Haruko al mismo tiempo

- No puede ser! Tonta! Te dije que te escondieras! – grito Souchiro

- No se preocupen chicos, esto terminará pronto – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en su cara

Al oir esto, Archer se acercó rápidamente hacia Sakura, sin que esta se diera cuenta, él ya estaba detrás de ella, empezó a rodear sus brazos alrededor suyo y empezó a susurrarle cosas:

- La verdad no quiero lastimarte, eres tan hermosa que no puedo, que tal si mejor dejas a este trió de tontos y vienes conmigo, te prometo que por nada del mundo te entregaré a Dark – dijo Archer

- …. Usted sabe que no puedo hacer eso – dijo Sakura – no puedo traicionar a mis amigos

- Que? acaso estas rechazando mi propuesta? – dijo Archer enfadado

- No la rechazo, es solo que no la considero propicia para mi, además usted lastimó a mis amigos y por eso….. jamás lo perdonaré – dijo Sakura enfadada

- Pues entonces… muere!

Al decir esto, Archer trató de matar a Sakura con su espada, pero de pronto, el cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a iluminarse y empezó a recitar un conjuro:

_"solis lucem mihi mala cordis opaca potest mundare"_

Fue ahí donde, el lugar se iluminó por completo, tanto que ahuyentó al ejército de monstruos de Dark, mientras tanto, Archer y Sakura estaban encerrados en una esfera de luz…

- Donde estoy? Que es este lugar? – dijo Archer

- Yo tampoco lo sé – dijo Sakura

- Tss, una chica que no sabe cuál es su propio poder, que ridículo – dijo Archer – y no estás preocupada por lo que pueda pasarte?

- La verdad no, porque aún puedo sentir algo de bondad dentro de tu corazón, el temor de perder ante el ejército de Dark, hizo que la oscuridad invadiera tu corazón, alejándote de tus seres queridos…. No es asi? – dijo Sakura

En ese momento, Archer se puso pensativo, él no podía creer de cómo una chica, que ni siquiera había visto tiempo antes, lo conocía perfectamente, conocía sus sentimientos y lo que en realidad, había sucedido dentro de su corazón y sin que él se diera cuenta, Sakura se acercó lentamente y lo abrazó fuertemente

- Esto es lo que más necesitabas…. Verdad? – dijo Sakura

- Yo… yo…. – la separó bruscamente de él – déjame, tú no sabes nada! Tarde o temprano, no podrás derrotar a Dark – dijo Archer

- Pues eso aún es incierto, quizá lo derrote o no, pero haré lo que pueda para proteger este hermoso reino, y lo haré en compañía de mis amigos, tú también lo pensaste no? – dijo Sakura

- Cállate y déjame en paz! Y te exijo que me dejes salir de esta esfera! – grito Archer

- eh? Lo siento, está bien, lo haré, pero antes – Sakura se acerca y cura sus heridas

- que haces?! Mocosa! – dijo archer

- curo tus heridas, para que no se infecten y te causen más dolor, ya que con el dolor de tu corazón, es más que suficiente – dijo Sakura en tono triste

- … - archer baja la cabeza y desvía la mirada – apresúrate, antes de que tus amigos se preocupen por ti

Al terminar de curar las heridas de Archer, sakura desactiva la esfera de luz, y al desvanecerse esta, souchiro y los demás estaban listos para atacar a Archer.

- Esperen! No es necesario que lo hagan, la dejaré ir, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí – dijo Archer

- No te creo! Mentiroso! Traidor! Será mejor que saques tu espada y ahí veremos si dices la verdad! – gritó Souchiro

- Detente! – dijo sakura – es cierto! Déjalo ir…. Souchiro

- Pero Sakura! Él atacó nuestra nave y por poco te mata, eso está bien?! – replicó akira

Mientras ellos empezaban a discutir, Archer tomó la oportunidad y logró escapar

- Maldito! Regresa! Aún no he acabado contigo! – gritó Souchiro y dirigiéndose a Sakura – acaso eres una tonta?! No sabes que cuando se recupere, él vendrá por ti para llevarte hacia Dark?!

- No te preocupes, por ahora debemos preocuparnos por tus heridas y por la nave… Souchiro – dijo Sakura débilmente

- Sakura estas bien? – preguntó Akira

De pronto, el cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a brillar e iluminó todo el lugar, curando las heridas de todos y reparando la nave, pero al terminar, Sakura quedó inconsciente.

- Sakura! Que te sucede? – grito Akira

- _No te preocupes, ella está bien _– dijo Neos saliendo del cuerpo de Sakura

- Quien eres? – dijo Haruko

- _Soy el guardián de Sakura, mi nombre es Neos, fui yo quien la ayudó para enfrentarse ante ese enemigo _– dijo Neos

- Así que entonces, el que liberó ese poder, fuiste tú, verdad? – dijo Souchiro

- _Correcto, Sr. Guardián, solo les pido que la dejen descansar, ella se esforzó mucho para realizar todo esto y con lo referente al enemigo, Archer, no se preocupen, quizá la luz y bondad de Sakura hayan llegado a su corazón, así que no creo que los vuelva a atacar otra vez, por el momento _– dijo Neos

- Pues yo confió en lo que nos dices, Neos – dijo Souchiro seriamente mirando a Neos directamente a los ojos, se acercó lentamente hacia Sakura, la levantó suavemente…

- Akira, Haruko! Tenemos que apresurarnos y llegar cuanto antes a Skyfall!

- Eh? Claro! Souchiro…? – dijo Haruko algo confundido y se va al cuarto de control

- Oye Souchiro no te atrevas a llevar a Sakura a tu habitación eh? – dijo Akira

- Que?! pero que tonterías estás hablando Akira!? – dijo Souchiro

- Ajajajaja! Te sonrojaste un poco! Ajajajaja! – dijo Akira riéndose – no es verdad Neos? Eh? Neos? … desapareció?

- Akira! No te distraigas, necesito que cuides de Sakura! – dijo Souchiro mientas camina hacia la enfermería

- Eh? Claro señor! No dejaré que la toques mientras duerme! – dijo Akira burlonamente

- Claro que yo no lo haré! – grito Souchiro

- Ajajajaja si claro! – dijo Akira

Y fue así como nuestros amigos se enfrentaron a esta primera adversidad, se pudo ver de cómo la luz y bondad pueden cambiar el corazón de una persona, Archer y ahora están en camino hacia la región de Skyfall, donde encontrarán nuevos amigos y vivirán nuevas aventuras!

**CAPITULO 4**

**"Rumbo a Skyfall"**

El viaje hacia la región de Skyfall, ya estaba por finalizar, Haruko ya había divisado la cuidad y empezó a buscar un lugar donde aterrizar.

- Aun no lo encuentras? – dijo Souchiro

- No… Skyfall ha cambiado mucho, así que me es un poco difícil encontrar un lugar adecuado para aterrizar – respondió Haruko – y cómo está Sakura?

- Bien, Akira está cuidando de ella – dijo Souchiro

- Pero si fue sorprendente lo que hizo hace dos días, durante la pelea contra Archer, no lo crees? – dijo Haruko

- Si, lo sé… – dijo Souchiro

- Que sucede? Te veo muy desanimado – dijo Haruko

- No pasa nada, es solo que, me pregunto que habrá sucedido cuando Sakura y Archer se encerraron en esa esfera de luz – dijo Souchiro algo desanimado

- Ehhh? … y desde cuando empezaste a preocuparte por eso? Souchiro? – dijo Haruko – acaso no será que….

- Cállate! Y busca un buen lugar para aterrizar! Haruko – dijo Souchiro algo molesto y se fue del cuarto de control

- Vaya, vaya, ni el mismo se entiende, jejeje el tiempo lo dirá todo – dijo Haruko

Mientras Souchiro iba caminado por los pasillos de la nave, se encontró con Akira

- Akira! Cómo se encuentra Sakura?

- Ella está bien, solo que sigue dormida, espero que despierte pronto – dijo Akira algo preocupada – oye podrías cuidar de ella un momento? Quiero bañarme y cambiarme de ropa.

- Claro! Yo la cuido – dijo Souchiro

- Está bien, pero no se te ocurra hacerle cosas extrañas mientras duerme eh? – dijo Akira en tono burlón

- Que?! cómo se te ocurre decir eso, Akira! – grita Souchiro

- Pues me aseguro de que no le hagas nada, cuídala bien, ya vuelvo – dijo Akira mientras iba a su habitación

Souchiro se dirigió hacia la habitación de enfermería, entro sin hacer mucho ruido y ahí estaba ella, aún seguía durmiendo.

- Ya va pasar un día y aun sigues dormida, Sakura – dijo Souchiro en voz baja, se acercó a su cama y se sentó a su lado – espero que vuelvas a despertar

- _Pues claro que lo hará _– dijo Neos

- O –oye! Tu cuando apareciste?! – dijo Souchiro sorprendido

- _Yo siempre estaré a lado de Sakura, soy su guardián, así que es natural que permanezca a su lado _– dijo Neos – _por la cara que tienes, presumo que quieres saber lo que pasó en realidad, no? _

- …. Pues justo ahora iba preguntártelo – dijo Souchiro

- _No te preocupes, solo tome prestado el cuerpo de Sakura para tener una visión clara del enemigo – _dijo Neos

- Pero cómo es que tu … – dijo Souchiro

- _Todo a su tiempo joven guardián, preocuparse por el futuro no sirve de nada, es mejor disfrutar el presente y aprender de ello – _dijo Neos – _oh! Ya despertó_

- Eh? Sakura? Estas bien? – dijo Souchiro preocupado

- Ahhh… (bostezo y frotándose los ojos) si, estoy bien, me siento muy relajada y tranquila – dijo Sakura

- Sakura, yo….. – souchiro iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por Akira

- Sakuraa! qué bueno que despertaste! Vamos levántate y vamos a ver la región de Skyfall, ya estamos a punto de llegar!

- Eh? Ya llegamos? Qué bueno! – dijo Sakura muy animada

Por fin, nuestros amigos llegaron a la región de Skyfall, la gran Nave Elizabeth descendía del cielo cerca de un bosque frondoso.

- Ahhh… por fin, llegamos! – dijo Akira – vamos Sakura, apresúrate!

- Si, si ya voy – dijo Sakura algo mareada

- Espera un momento! – dijo Souchiro, se acerca y toca la frente de Sakura – tienes un poco de fiebre, procura ir con cuidado

- Gra-gracias…. Souchiro – Sakura dijo tímidamente y se va junto con Akira

- Ahh… que lindo día, Skyfall tiene un buen clima – dijo Akira – Sakura quieres dar un paseo?

- Eh? Un paseo? – dijo Sakura

- Si, iré a pedir permiso a Souchiro y a Haruko, no me tardo – dijo Akira

- Esta bien, yo te espero Akira – dijo Sakura

Mientras Akira se va al cuarto de control de la nave, sakura empieza observar detenidamente el bosque, cierra los ojos…. Empieza a sentir el aire, los sonidos y se pone muy contenta, cuando de pronto escucha un ruido que provenía del bosque.

- Eh? Y ese ruido, me pregunto que será… pero Akira me dijo que esperara aqui – el sonido se hace más fuerte y Sakura logra escuchar que es un grito de auxilio de algo – espero que no me cause problema… – se interna dentro del bosque

Sakura empieza a correr dentro del bosque, buscando el origen del ruido y por qué pedía auxilio, estuvo buscando, cuando de pronto apareció un pequeño animalito herido que parecía huir de algo.

- Que sucede pequeñito? Estas bien? – pregunta Sakura, escucha otro ruido más fuerte y aparece un gran monstruo.

Sakura no duda por un minuto, coge al animalito y empieza a correr por todo el bosque, mientras tanto, en la nave….

- Sakura! Ya volví, ya podemos irnos – dijo Akira – eh? No esta?

Sakura! …. Sakura! – va dentro de la nave – Souchiro! Sakura ha desaparecido! Tenemos que ir a buscarla

- Mph! Esa mocosa, siempre ocasionando problemas – dijo Souchiro algo molesto – está bien Akira, vamos a buscarla

- Si! Espero que este bien – dijo Akira preocupada

Mientras Akira y Souchiro van a buscar a Sakura, ella sigue huyendo del monstruo que la persigue, intenta subir a un árbol para despistar al monstruo, pero no puede, sigue corriendo hasta que llega a un gran lago, donde deja al animalito herido a un lado y recuerda lo que Neos le dijo una vez: _"en este mundo… si quieres proteger algo, sólo tienes que desearlo de corazón"_

Sakura desea fervientemente proteger al pequeño animalito, cuando de pronto, su cuerpo se rodea de luz y aparece frente a ella una gran espada, la cual empieza a brillar fuertemente; el monstruo que aparece estrepitosamente, está a punto de atacar a sakura, cuando de pronto, aparece un joven y lo derrota. Sakura queda sorprendida y con algo de miedo, tanto que pierde la concentración y la espada que había convocado, desaparece instantáneamente.

- Oye! Una niña como tú no debería enfrentar a este tipo de bestias! – dijo aquel joven alto, de pelo plateado, ojos gris azul y de tez clara

- Eh? Pero yo estaba a punto de enfrentarlo y lo iba a derrotar – replicó Sakura – además, no soy una niña, tengo 17 años.

- No me importa! Eres una niña y punto – dijo el joven algo molesto

- Hermano! – grita una chica – oh! Qué bueno que estas aquí!

- Eh? Fuyuumi, no deberías estar aquí, este bosque es muy peligroso – dijo el joven muy enfadado

- Hermano, lo siento, es que Myu-tan desapareció y salí a buscarla… Quien es ella? – dijo Fuyuumi una chica de mediana estatura, pelo verde, piel clara y ojos celestes

- Eh? yo… yo… - Sakura no sabía que decir

- Ella, es solo una desconocida – dijo el joven

- No soy una desconocida! Para que sepas, mi nombre es Sakura… Sa – ku – ra! Que no se te olvide! – dijo en tono molesto

- Que sucede aquí…. – dijo un hombre mayor de rostro amable, de mediana estatura pelo casi gris oscuro, ojos oscuros y cara algo arrugada.

- Eh? Maestro – dijo el joven – encontré a esta desconocida, quien estaba tratando de luchar contra un gran monstruo y …

- Shhh … joven aprendiz calla por un momento – dijo

El hombre mira detenidamente la situación, se acerca lentamente hacia Sakura y le sonríe

- Niña, cómo está el animalito a quien tratabas de proteger? – pregunta

- Eh? Esta bien, solo tiene la patita herida – dijo sakura levantando al animalito, que parece un gato con orejas muy largas

- Myu-tan! – dice la chica y se lo quita de las manos de Sakura – que bueno que estés bien.

- Disculpa este comportamiento desconfiado por parte nuestra, la gente de Dark, tiene la habilidad de mezclarse con los humanos, atacándolos o capturándolos, para convertirlos en bestias horribles, aumentando más su ejército - dijo el hombre

- Eh? Entiendo… - dice Sakura un poco triste - descuide, no se preocupe… – dice eso, gruñe su estómago y se sonroja

- Jajaja se ve que tienes hambre no? – dice el hombre riéndose – no te preocupes, te invitamos a cenar, vamos!

Sakura estaba apenada por la amabilidad del hombre, quien gentilmente la invitó a cenar, pero estaba más preocupada por Akira, y Souchiro, quienes, salieron a buscarla por todo el bosque.

**CAPITULO 5**

**"Proteger lo que amas"**

Sakura seguía a aquellas personas que caminaban a través del frondoso bosque, estaba preocupada, ya que se había demorado mucho en volver a la nave y comenzaba a atardecer.

- O – oiga señor… a donde vamos? – pregunta Sakura

- Encima que te invitamos a cenar, preguntas?! – dijo el joven enfadado

- Ya calma, no seas grosero Tsuchiura – dijo el anciano

- Etto…. Quería darte las gracias… porque salvaste y protegiste a Myu-tan – dijo Fuyuumi

- Eh? No te preocupes, y hablando de ella, está bien? – dijo sakura

- Si, sus heridas van sanando poco a poco, ella se cura muy rápido – dijo Fuyuumi

- Que bueno! Me alegro mucho – dijo Sakura – Solo espero que Akira y Souchiro no estén muy preocupados por mi…

Mientras Sakura iba a la casa del mago Aihara, Souchiro y Akira la estaban buscando por todo el bosque, Akira usó su magia para multiplicarse y buscarla de rincón a rincón, Souchiro por su parte, usó su magia para obtener más velocidad, pero ninguno de esos métodos de búsqueda funcionó.

- Es extraño, estaba segura que la encontraríamos por aquí – dijo Akira

- Esto ya me está enfadando….. ¡Oye Sakura! ¡si crees que seguiré tu juego del escondite, te equivocas! ¡Sal de una maldita vez! – gritó Souchiro enfadado

- Etto… Souchiro… no creo que ella aparezca si le gritas de esa manera – dijo Akira

- Esa mocosa! Grrr me enfada! – dijo Souchiro cuando de pronto sintió una presencia familiar – esta magia es de….. Akira, por aquí

- Ehh? Encontraste algo? O-oye! Souchiro! Espérame – dijo Akira

Souchiro había sentido un pequeño rastro de la magia de Sakura, él y Akira se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el enorme lago, donde Souchiro revisó todo el lugar y efectivamente, en aquel lugar se sentía un poco del poder de Sakura.

- Si, esta es su magia, es poca, pero puedo sentirlo – dijo Souchiro seriamente – pero hay otros rastros de magia... eh? No puede ser! Akira vámonos!

- Eh? Pero que pasa Souchiro! No me explicaste nada! – dijo Akira enfadada

- No hay tiempo para explicar! Tú solo sígueme! – dijo él

- Pues que me queda, con tal de encontrar a Sakura….

Souchiro había reconocido los rastros de magia, pero en especial una, mientras iba por el bosque, pudo recordar que sólo existía una persona quien tenía ese tipo de poder…. Se trataba del mago Aihara, él era uno de los guardianes poderosos de Ceres, que también fue el maestro de Souchiro, pero por razones desconocidas, dejó el palacio y se fue a vivir en Skyfall.

Cuando Souchiro y Akira estaban a punto de llegar a la casa de Aihara, Sakura ya estaba saliendo…

- Sakura! – grita Akira

- Uh? Akira! … emm… Souchiro – dijo Sakura algo asustada

- Sakura! Qué bueno que te encuentras bien! Nos hiciste preocupar mucho! – dijo Akira abrazando a Sakura

- Lo siento! No era mi intención, pero es que alguien necesitaba de ayuda, asi que fui a ayudar… – dijo Sakura algo apenada – eh? Souchiro, yo….

- Me darás explicaciones luego, pero primero, déjame resolver algo – dijo Souchiro acercándose a la casa de Aihara

- Veo que no pude esconderme bien no? – dijo Aihara

- Maestro! Yo… estoy muy feliz de verlo de nuevo, pero… por qué… usted, decidió irse el palacio, la reina estuvo muy apenada por su partida – dijo Souchiro

- Tuve mis razones mi joven aprendiz – dijo Aihara – será mejor que pasen la noche aquí, el bosque suele ser muy peligroso a estas horas.

- Pero maestro! Aún no ha respondido a mi pregunta…. – replicó souchiro

- Calma… calma, ya habrá tiempo para que pueda responder a tu pregunta – dijo Aihara serenamente – así que pasen, son bienvenidos.

- Que bueno! Sakura pasará la noche aquí, no te alegra Muy-tan? – dijo Fuyuumi a Myu-tan

- Hehehe… Akira vamos? – pregunta Sakura

- Claro! Asi estaré más tranquila

La noche empezó a volverse más oscura, mientras todos dormían, Sakura no podía conciliar el sueño, se movía de un lado a otro de la cama; despertó, pero parecía estar en trance… empezó a caminar, fue hasta la puerta, salió al bosque, caminó y caminó, hasta que llegó a un lugar donde se observaba una gran roca circular, la cual estaba hecha sobre una colina, Sakura subió hasta aquel lugar y en cuanto llegó, logró despertar del trance en el que estaba.

- Uh? Donde estoy? Pero que hago aquí?! – dijo Sakura algo preocupada

- _Tranquila, yo estoy contigo, Sakura_ – dijo Neos apareciendo lentamente

- Neos! Me alegro de verte! Pero que hago en este lugar?

- _Pues, al parecer el oráculo quiere ponerte a prueba_ – dijo Neos

- Eh? El oráculo… espera! no es el mismo oráculo que predijo mi llegada a Ceres? – preguntó Sakura

- _El mismo, niña mía…_ - respondió neos – _ Sakura, ten cuidado! El oráculo suele mostrar los deseos más profundos del corazón, así que procura ser cuidadosa_

- Si! No te preocupes! – dijo Sakura

Efectivamente, como Neos dijo, el oráculo se activó ante su presencia, Sakura se acercó un poco a ver, cuando de pronto, de sus ojos comenzaron brillar y enormes lágrimas cayeron por su rostro… lo que ella estaba viendo, eran sus recuerdos que había pasado con su hermano y amigos… Sakura no podía aguantar la tristeza que invadía su corazón que rompió en llanto.

- (llorando) por favor! Quiero estar con mi hermano! Quiero estar con mis amigos! No quiero que ellos sufran… (sigue llorando) … no era mi intención dejarlos y venir aquí…

- Así que eso era lo que deseabas eh? – dijo Souchiro

- Eh? (para de llorar) So – Souchiro! – dijo Sakura sorprendida – yo… yo

- No es necesario que me respondas, era de esperarse, ya que tu, desde un principio querías irte de Ceres y regresar a tu mundo…. – agacha la cabeza y en tono enfadado - Adelante! Hazlo! Vete! e ignora toda la esperanza que la reina Udona, Akira, Haruko, yo y la gente de Ceres, puso en tus manos! – dijo Souchiro muy molesto y mientras se iba le dijo a Sakura – jamás debí confiar en ti!

Al oír eso, Sakura cerró sus ojos y las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, después, paró de llorar; sólo se limitó a limpiar sus lágrimas y con una mirada firme, llamó a Neos.

- Neos! Por favor! Necesito que me ayudes! – dijo Sakura

- _En que puedo ayudarte, Sakura?_

- Cómo puedo hacer, para entrar dentro del oráculo… hay alguien que me está llamando… - dijo Sakura

- _…. sabía que fue una buena idea traerte aquí, quizá el espíritu que reside dentro te está llamando… pero, estas bien? Souchiro parecía estar muy enfadado –_

- … Y triste – dijo Sakura – yo lo sé bien… pero no puedo ayudarlo a proteger el mundo que él tanto quiere, con estas dudas e inseguridad que tengo dentro de mi…. Así que pienso que el oráculo quizá pueda darme una respuesta… ya luego veré como vuelvo a disculparme con él, no te preocupes Neos

- _Esta bien, pero Sakura tengo que advertirte que dentro de la dimensión del oráculo, es muy peligroso y engañoso, lamentablemente no podré estar contigo, asi que mucha suerte!_

- Gracias Neos! Descuida, daré lo mejor de mi! – dijo Sakura entrando a la dimensión del oráculo

Mientras sucedía eso, Souchiro estaba viendo todo, estaba enfadado pero a la vez triste, él no podía creer que una chica como Sakura, podía ser tan cruel de abandonarlos en esta época de crisis, así que tomó la decisión de retirarse de aquel lugar, llamar a Akira y Hakuro, para volver al palacio de la Reina Udona, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse, pudo ver a alguien que estaba detrás del oráculo; así que, regresó y se dio cuenta que el que estaba tras de todo eso era Aihara.

- Ma-maestro! Pero qué hace usted aquí! – dijo Souchiro sorprendido

- Vaya! Si que fuiste muy duro con ella, eh? – dijo Aihara – te aseguro que después de que escuches esto, tendrás que disculparte con ella

- Ah? A que se refiere… maestro… - dijo Souchiro algo confundido

Aihara le contó a Souchiro la verdadera razón por la cual Sakura entró dentro del oráculo, mientras tanto, Sakura se encontraba en un lugar donde la niebla era muy densa y empezó a escuchar la voz que la estaba llamando… empezó a caminar en busca de donde provenía aquella voz, cuando de pronto, llegó a un lugar parecido a un palacio, donde había una fuente enorme y muchos árboles, Sakura dejó de oír la voz y se detuvo observando aquel lugar…

- Hola? Hay alguien aquí?

- _Bienvenida a Eternal fall… quien eres? – _mencionó la extraña voz

- Y-yo soy Sakura, he venido a –

- _Viniste a resolver las dudas que invaden tu corazón verdad? Sé muy bien el deseo más ferviente que tienes y es el de regresar a tu mundo, así que no te preocupes…. Yo puedo concedértelo – _menciona eso y aparecen frente a Sakura dos grandes vórtices brillantes – _ahora bien, elige, cuál de estas dos dimensiones… crees que te llevará a casa.._

Sakura observó detenidamente cada vórtice… cerró los ojos… dio unos pasos al frente y le dijo a la voz:

- Ninguna me llevará a casa, si eligiera una de ellas… solamente estaría escapando a la realidad que tengo frente mío… y eso es lo que no deseo hacer… yo sé bien que mi deseo es volver con mis amigos y familia, de verdad los extraño mucho (comienza a llorar), pero no me daré el lujo de perder a la familia que tengo aquí en Ceres, ellos confían y tienen esperanzas de que yo, sea quien los rescate de esta oscuridad… asi que… yo decido quedarme aquí!

Ni bien Sakura dijo esas palabras… frente a ella apareció una gran espada, era tan brillante que cegaba la vista…

- _Tómala… Sakura - _dijo la voz

Sakura intentó tomar la espada entre sus manos pero ni bien la tocó, apareció un enorme monstruo el cual, golpeó a Sakura fuertemente

- _Recuerda… recuerda… - _susurraba la voz

- Recordar… ? – dijo Sakura levantándose mal herida

Mientras Sakura esquivaba los ataques de ese monstruo, Aihara, souchiro, Fuyuumi y Tsuchiura esperaban que Sakura saliera del oráculo…

- No puedo creerlo, así que dentro del oráculo existe una dimensión que conecta el mundo de Sakura con el de Ceres? – dijo Akira

- Efectivamente, ya será decisión de ella si elige quedarse aquí o volver a su mundo – respondió Aihara en tono algo fatigado

- Solo espero que Sakura se encuentre bien… - dijo Fuyuumi

- No te preocupes! Sakura es una chica con una voluntad muy fuerte, ella no se rendirá… yo lo sé! – dijo Akira muy animada – asi que tendremos que esperar su llegada y recibirla con una cálida sonrisa… verdad Souchiro?

- Si… - dijo él desanimado

Sakura seguía luchando contra aquel monstruo, evadiendo y huyendo de sus ataques, en ese momento, ella recordó lo que Neos le dijo: _"en este mundo … si quieres proteger algo, sólo tienes que desearlo de corazón" así _que, recordó lo que sucedió en el lago… cuando trataba de proteger a myu-tan, ella deseó de todo corazón, tener lo necesario para proteger algo que ella quería, fue así como apareció la espada… Sakura deseó con mucha fe, proteger a las personas quienes ella quería … la Reina Udona, Akira, Haruko, Fuyuumi, Tsuchiura, Muy-tan, el mago Aihara y….. Souchiro, en cuanto hizo esto, ella logró empuñar la espada… luciéndola ágilmente… mencionó unas palabras mágicas: "_Tenebris lumen spem mihi posse tuto amet" _y de un solo golpe de su espada, logró derrotar al monstruo, desapareciendo al instante.

- _Por fin lo entendiste! _

- Si…! Ahora sé que no debo dudar ni dar la vuelta atrás! Ya que tengo amigos que confían en mi… no los defraudaré… muchas gracias Oráculo – dijo Sakura

- _Pues bien… déjame enviarte al lugar donde debes estar… - _dijo esto e hizo desaparecer a Sakura, enviándola a la puerta por donde vino, fue ahí donde Neos pudo aparecer

- _Sakura!_ _Que alegría que te encuentres bien! Aunque algo herida pero estas a salvo!_

- Si! Lo logré Neos! Las dudas que invadían mi corazón desaparecieron! – dijo Sakura

- _Lo sé…. Es por eso que me encuentro aquí, gracias a ti mi verdadero poder ha sido liberado, gracias a la espada que tienes en las manos, puedo regresar a mi verdadera apariencia – _Neos se transforma en un enorme León de aspecto brillante con una armadura de fuego en la cabeza

- Si?! Wow! Neos! Es esa tu verdadera apariencia?... sorprendente!

- _Asi es Sakura! Asi que sube a mi espalda, juntos lograremos salir de aquí!_

- Si! – dijo Sakura muy animada

Fue asi, cómo Sakura y Neos, salieron de aquella dimensión, llamada Eternal fall, Sakura estaba tranquila y feliz por haber despejado las dudas y miedos que invadían su corazón y por que obtuvo un nuevo poder, el cual, ayudó a Neos a recuperar su verdadera apariencia. Ahora, ella está segura de seguir con su misión de derrotar a Dark y salvar Ceres en la compañía de sus amigos!

**CAPITULO 6**

**"Lágrimas"**

Sakura y Neos ya estaban de regreso de la dimensión de Eternal Fall, mientras tanto, Akira y los demás esperaban con muchas ansias su llegada, pero algo andaba mal, Aihara parecía estar muy cansado y decaído, Souchiro se dio cuenta de ello, pero a petición de Aihara, no dijo nada.

- Sakura! Que alegría que volviste! – dijo Akira mientras Sakura se bajaba del lomo de Neos – y esta criatura quien es?

- Akira… no lo reconoces? Es Neos – dijo ella

- Que?! en serio es Neos? Wow! – dijo akira sorprendida

Mientras Akira, Fuyuumi y los demás estaban alrededor de Sakura, Souchiro veía con preocupación a Aihara, quien se encontraba muy débil, y fue ahí donde recordó lo que le había contado, en ese momento, Aihara no pudo soportar más y se desvaneció, cayendo al suelo, preocupando a Sakura

- Sr. Aihara! Se encuentra bien? – dijo ella muy preocupada

- Ohhh… vaya me reconociste no? – dijo aihara muy débil

- Por favor no se esfuerce demasiado! …. Si, pude darme cuenta cuando estaba dentro del oráculo, en eternal fall – dijo Sakura angustiada sosteniendo a Aihara

- Ohh… se ve que no puedo estar aquí por mucho tiempo más – dijo aihara

- Maestro! Sakura tiene razón, no debe hablar…. Es mejor que descanse, yo lo llevaré a su casa – dijo Souchiro

- (agonizando) … no…ya no es necesario, porque llegó la hora de irme… Sakura, te agradezco mucho por liberar tu espada, eso… me dio nuevas esperanzas… para seguir creyendo que algún día …. Dark… será… derrotado – dijo Aihara

- Por favor! No diga eso (llorando) yo sé que se recuperará, ya verá… todo saldrá bien… - dijo Sakura con voz temblorosa

El mago Aihara estaba tan débil, que no pudo soportar y poco a poco su cuerpo se fue desvaneciendo lentamente hacia el cielo, ante la atónita mirada de todos… en especial la de Sakura, quien, entre lagrimas, le pedía que no se fuera, pero antes de que desaparezca totalmente, ella alcanzó a escuchar: "ten fe… ninguna adversidad es imposible… sólo sigue a tu corazón… él tiene la respuesta…" y desapareció. Sakura, quedó impotente y dio un grito de dolor, mientras que Akira se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, y Souchiro, por su parte, sólo se limitaba a mirar y callar, cuando de pronto, Fuyuumi no aguantó la tristeza de seguir ocultando la verdad y se acercó a Sakura…

- Lo siento! Lo siento mucho! Discúlpanos por haberte engañado! – dijo ella apenada

- Eh? (limpiándose las lágrimas) a… a… que te refieres? – preguntó Sakura

- Eso es por que…. – Fuyuumi no sabia que decir

- Eso fue, por que en verdad, nosotros debimos estar muertos hace tiempo! – dijo Tsuchiura

- Que?! – dijeron Akira y Sakura sorprendidas

- Es cierto! En realidad, nosotros no pertenecemos a este mundo – dijo Fuyuumi apenada

- Nosotros no pertenecemos a este lugar, mucho antes de que ustedes vinieran a Skyfall, todos sus habitantes ya estaban muertos a manos del ejército de Dark, pero como la resistencia de la gente, al no querer dejar este mundo era tan fuerte, que los convirtió en fantasmas, mi hermana y yo, somos parte de esa gente. Un dia, un hombre con un gran poder mágico apareció en este lugar, estaba muy mal herido, mi hermana y yo no podíamos hacer nada por él, ya que no teníamos un cuerpo material, pero ese hombre, fue quien nos otorgó cuerpos reales para así poder curar sus heridas, pero tarde ya me di cuenta de que eso, le restaba poder al maestro Aihara, traté de convencerlo, pero fue inútil, él se resistía a hacer eso, se resistía a dejarnos "morir" de nuevo, es por eso que necesitaba a alguien de otro mundo, para que pudiese liberar la espada del oráculo y así liberar a toda la gente muerta para que pudieran descansar en paz, por eso que ustedes vinieron aquí ( se agacha un poco) lamento las molestias

Tras oír la historia de Tsuchiura, Sakura no sabia que decir, se acercó lentamente hacia ambos hermanos y los abrazó

- Mientras tengan este cuerpo material, sean felices…. Por favor!

- Temo que eso no será posible… - dijo Tsuchiura

- A que te refieres…? – preguntó sakura

- Pues… que al morir el maestro Aihara, quien nos otorgó cuerpos materiales, nosotros también desapareceremos y descansaremos en paz… - dijo Tsuchiura

- Por favor, te pido que cuides de Muy-tan, Sakura – dijo Fuyuumi

Tras decir esto, Tsuchiura y Fuyuumi empezaron a desaparecer, sus cuerpos se estaban convirtiendo en miles y miles de luces pequeñas que se esparcían hacia el cielo… Sakura empezaba a llorar y trató de ir tras ellos, corrió, pero Souchiro la detuvo tomándola de la mano… y asi fue, como ellos volvieron a al cielo, teniendo como guía, la luz de la luna, donde por fin, Aihara, ellos y la gente de Skyfall, por fin, descansan en paz.

**CAPITULO 7**

**"Felicidad y nuevos amigos"**

Tras lo sucedido con Aihara, sus aprendices, la gente de Skyfall, Sakura y los demás ya estaban en marcha hacia la siguiente región: Autozam.

Sakura estaba muy triste por lo que pasó, cuando Akira la encontró ella estaba sentada en su cama, derramando algunas lagrimas, pero Muy-tan se las limpiaba de la cara, haciéndola sonreír un poco.

- Sakura, ya no te pongas triste – dijo akira apenada

- Solo espero que sus almas puedan descansar en paz, rezaré por ellos – dijo Sakura

- No te preocupes, con aquellas lápidas que construimos para ellos, pienso que podrán descansar en paz, Sakura – dijo Akira – mejor porque no vas a caminar un poco por la nave, Haru dijo que llegaremos pronto a Autozam

- Eh? Autozam? – preguntó Sakura

- Si, es una de las regiones que conforman Ceres, es una región muy avanzada científica y tecnológicamente, pero el poder mágico que posee es muy débil, sólo el príncipe y la princesa, son los únicos que pueden usar magia, en cuanto a su gente, creo que la magia no es de su interés – explicó Akira

- Ya veo, tienes razón, iré a caminar un poco, nos vemos – dijo Sakura saliendo de su habitación

- Si! Vendré a buscarte cuando hayamos llegado a Autozam – dijo Akira

Sakura caminaba a través de la nave, cuando vio unas aves saliendo de una habitación, sorprendida, fue a ver de que trataba, cuando llegó vio un enorme jardín dentro de la nave, llena de arboles, aves de diversos tamaños, colores y una gran fuente, en la cual, Souchiro estaba sentado; Sakura pudo ver que también él estaba triste, por lo que sucedió con el mago Aihara, así que decidió retirarse del lugar para no ser una molestia para él, pero Souchiro se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sakura y la invitó a quedarse.

- Sakura no te vayas, si deseas puedes quedarte aquí un momento

- … mu-muchas gracias – dijo ella tímidamente y se sentó a un extremo de la fuente – quiero agradecerte por ayudarme a construir las lápidas y recordatorios para la gente de Skyfall

- No es necesario que me lo menciones, era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer – dijo Souchiro

El silencio era muy profundo en aquel lugar, ninguno de ellos podía sacar un nuevo tema a conversar, Souchiro quería disculparse con Sakura, pero no sabía que decirle, en cambio, Sakura no quería decir nada por miedo a ser considerada como molestia, pasaron varios minutos, cuando de pronto, Muy-tan saltó de los brazos de Sakura

- O- oye! Myu-tan, adonde vás?! – dijo ella mientras iba tras el animalito y se chocó contra Souchiro

- Lo- lo siento mucho! No quería golpearte – dijo ella muy apenada

- No te preocupes, más bien, debería ser yo quien te pida disculpas, no lo crees? – dijo Souchiro serenamente

- Eh? – Sakura estaba algo confundida

- Pues si! Desde que te conocí, me has pedido disculpas de todo lo que hacías o no, hasta me dio la impresión de que me tenias miedo, así que, perdóname por haberte gritado y por decirte esas duras palabras – Souchiro la toma de la mano – me disculpas? Sakura

- Ehhh?! – algo sonrojada - claro! No te preocupes, yo te perdono de todo, no! Quiero decir, te dispenso, no! te disculpo… emmm… yo… yo

- Ajajaja! No te compliques tanto – Souchiro la abraza suavemente – gracias por ser como eres… Sakura…

Sakura estaba muy sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando, se sintió muy feliz de estar en los brazos de Souchiro, cerró los ojos y cuando ella estaba a punto de abrazarlo….

- Ohhh! Con que estaban aquí, ustedes tortolos! – dijo alguien

- Akira! – dijeron Souchiro y Sakura al mismo tiempo, se vieron el uno al otro y se soltaron rápidamente

- Emmm… yo tengo que irme a buscar a Muy-tan, pobrecita donde estará? – dijo Sakura muy nerviosa y se fue del lugar

- Ajajaja vaya, vaya así que con que esas tenemos eh? Souchiro? – dijo Akira en tono burlón

- Cállate! Y no me molestes! Akira – dijo Souchiro algo nervioso

- No te preocupes, Sakura es una chica muy linda y de buen corazón, cualquiera se enamoraría de ella, incluso tu, no?

- No sé de qué me hablas – dijo Souchiro en tono serio

- No me engañas, sé que Sakura te gusta y eso fue desde que te la protegiste de Archer y cuando te quedaste a cuidarla toda la noche sosteniendo su mano, pidiendo que despertara pronto, muchas evidencias verdad? – dijo Akira

Souchiro no sabía que decir ante los comentarios de Akira y estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando de pronto, se escuchó la voz de Haruko mencionando que ya habían llegado a la región de Autozam

- Será mejor que vaya al cuarto de control, no vaya ser que Haruko pierda el rumbo de nuevo… nos vemos Akira! – dijo Souchiro mientras se iba rápidamente

- Oye! Espera! No respondiste lo que te dije! – dijo akira algo molesta

Efectivamente, nuestros amigos ya habían llegado a Autozam, al bajar de la nave, Sakura quedó sorprendida por el tamaño de los edificios y los automóviles flotantes que circulaban por el lugar

- Wow! Este lugar se parece a Tokio, con la diferencia que no hay autos voladores – dijo Sakura

- Tokio!? Ese, es el lugar de dónde vienes, sakura? Preguntó Akira

- Sí, yo vivo ahí, es una ciudad muy grande, pero felizmente mi hermano logró comprar una casa en un lugar tranquilo – dijo Sakura

- Chicas, será mejor que no se distraigan demasiado, recuerden que estamos en una misión – dijo Souchiro

- Si! – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

- Y adonde nos dirigimos Souchiro? – preguntó Haruko

- Nos dirigimos hacia el palacio de Autozam, tenemos una reunión con la princesa Milerna y su hermano, el príncipe Ryotaru

- Entiendo, espero que esta reunión sea de provecho para nuestra misión – dijo Haruko

Nuestro grupo de amigos se dirigía hacia el palacio de Autozam, donde los príncipes, Milerna y Ryotaru los estaban esperando. Al llegar, fueron acogidos con una gran bienvenida

- Bienvenidos! A nuestra humilde tierra, habitantes del Reino de Azore – dijo la princesa Milerna, una hermosa chica de cabello dorado, ojos celestes y piel clara como la luz

- Muchas gracias, princesa! – dijeron nuestro grupo de amigos

- Asi que eres tu! – dijo un joven que se encontraba entre la gente, de apariencia elegante, pelo rubio, ojos verdes y tez clara, quien se acercaba rápidamente hacia Sakura – por fin puedo verte, he estado esperando ansiosamente tu llegada, hermosa dama de otro mundo – se acercó hasta Sakura, la vio fijamente a los ojos, se puso de rodillas, le dio un beso en la mano y le dijo: he venido hasta aquí, sólo para conocerte

Sakura y las demás personas, incluida la princesa Milerna, Akira, Haruko y Souchiro, quedaron impactados por la escena, Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se sonrojó mucho y trato de hablar, pero por los nervios que tenia, no pudo hacerlo

- No te preocupes mi querida Sakura, yo seré tu guía en este lugar, no tengas miedo, yo te protegeré de cualquier cosa – dijo el príncipe

- Mu…muchas gracias… príncipe – dijo ella

- No! dime, Ryotaru, al igual que yo puedo llamarte Sakura, verdad? – alguien lo golpea en la cabeza – ouch! pero que rayos!... hermana!

- Deja de molestar a nuestra invitada, hermano Ryotaru, apenas llega y ya empiezas a incomodarla, que descortesía de tu parte, donde están tus modales reales? – dijo la princesa algo exaltada

- Exacto! Un príncipe debería comportarse de mejor manera! – dijo Souchiro algo molesto

El príncipe empezó a ver de manera despectiva a Souchiro, mientras Sakura se alejaba del lugar silenciosamente, caminando hacia el lado de Akira

- Vaya al parecer Souchiro ha encontrado un rival – dijo Haruko

- Ajajaj es muy notorio! – dijo Akira

- Eh? Eh? No entiendo, chicos – dijo sakura

- Disculpen las molestias, mi hermano suele ser muy impulsivo y algo molesto – dijo la princesa Milerna

- No se preocupe, después de todo, una escena como esta es algo graciosa! – dijo Akira riendose

- Lamento mucho, lo que sucedió con la gente de Skyfall, Sakura, debió ser muy doloroso verdad? - comentó la princesa

- No lo fue, ya que, por fin, esas personas lograrán descansar en paz, pero nunca imaginé que la maldad de Dark llegaría tan lejos, asesinar gente y usar sus almas como fuente vital para su ejército, eso es imperdonable – dijo Sakura algo triste

- Bueno, será mejor que les muestre algo sumamente importante, es algo que la Reina Udona me pidió que les mostrara, en especial a ti, Sakura! – dijo la princesa Milerna dirigiéndose hacia una habitación – por favor, síganme.

Sakura, Akira y Haruko, siguieron a la princesa Milerna, mientras Souchiro y el príncipe Ryotaru, se echaban miradas de desagrado; finalmente, tras recorrer un gran pasillo, llegaron a una enorme puerta, la princesa susurró algunas palabras: _"portario, liberat te possidere secreti, patefacio sursum"_ al decir eso, la puerta comenzó a brillar y se abrió la enorme puerta, al entrar ahí, Sakura y los demás vieron una hermosa pintura, hecha sobre los muros de aquella gran sala.

- He aquí la gran leyenda sobre los guardianes de Ceres! – dijo la princesa Milerna

- Ehh?! – dijeron Sakura y Akira sorprendidas

- Jamás imaginé que el mural estaba en el palacio de Autozam, creí que estaba en el sótano del palacio de la Reina Udona – dijo Souchiro

- Así es, "guardiancito", la Reina Udona, nos confió este tesoro importante – dijo el príncipe Ryotaru mirando a Souchiro despectivamente

- Hermano! Compórtate! – gritó Milerna – ejem! Asi es, esto es de suma importancia, sobre todo para ti, Sakura

- Eh? Para mi? – preguntó ella

- Así es! Tu posees un guardián verdad? El guardián de Luz, si mal no me equivoco, y también sé, que pudiste liberar todo su poder gracias a la espada de luz que obtuviste de la dimensión del oráculo en Eternal fall, no es así? – dijo la princesa

- Co-como supiste eso? – dijo Sakura muy sorprendida

- No te preocupes, el don que tengo es de tener algunas visiones del futuro, sólo que no puedo usarlo las veces que quiera, ya que me quita mucha energía – dijo la princesa – ahora a lo que ustedes vinieron…. Sakura, podrías invocar a tu guardián por favor?

- Claro! – cierra los ojos e invoca a Neos y éste sale de un vórtice de luz

- Sorprendente! Así que tu eres el guardián de luz… - dijo la princesa muy sorprendida – mi hermano también posee un guardián, hermano?

- Ni lo menciones! – cierra los ojos e invoca a su guardián – adelante! Iron! – y sale un enorme golem de metal

- Pero, que significa esto! No se supone que solo Sakura era la única que poseía un guardián? – dijo Haruko

- Te equivocas amigo mío, estamos ante la respuesta de tu pregunta… no es así princesa Milerna? – dijo Souchiro seriamente

La princesa solo se limitó a sonreír dejando en la curiosidad a Sakura, sobre que tratará la leyenda que Milerna dijo? Y por qué, el príncipe Ryotaru también posee un guardián? Estas son las preguntas que nuestro grupo de amigos están empezando a hacer, con ansias de obtener respuesta.

**CAPITULO 8**

**"La leyenda revelada! El secreto de Ceres y lágrimas de arrepentimiento"**

La princesa Milerna se acercó hacia Sakura, la tomó de la mano, se fue hacia su hermano, también lo tomo de la mano y sin decir palabra alguna, los invitó a pararse sobre un círculo mágico extraño

- Que se supone que haremos princesa? – preguntó Sakura

- No te preocupes mi querida Sakura – dijo Ryotaru abrazándola y mirando a Souchiro – yo te protegeré si sucede algo

- Hermano, por favor! Compórtate! – dijo Milerna algo molesta – ejem! empezaré

- No me diga que usted… princesa… - dijo Souchiro

- Asi es! Están a punto de conocer la famosa leyenda de los guardianes de Ceres

En cuanto dijo eso, la pintura comenzó a moverse, Iron y Neos parecían dormidos, pero sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar, y mientras ocurría eso, la princesa comenzó a cantar una canción:

_"Al final del rio Azore encontrarás, un mundo prodigioso, regalo de Dios_

_Esta tierra eterna bañada por el sol, de los elegidos será el Edén_

_Si es así, el cielo distante es el símbolo de la gloria del rey_

_Creando todo con su mano paternal, y ése fue su deseo_

_Los guardianes de Dios, en lo alto están, danzarán al compás del sonido celestial _

_Y de este dolor, al fin nos librarán, el sufrir y el llorar no existirán jamás, es mi ruego…_

_Al llenar el mundo con toda su bondad, la perpetua tristeza podrá disipar_

_Y al ser bendecidos con la gracia de Dios, las almas valientes ahí llegarán_

_Este misterioso mundo, es obra admirable desde su creación, reflejo de un absoluto poder_

_Que trae la paz y la vida…"_

Mientras la princesa cantaba, las figuras que estaban en la pintura se movían, como si trataran de recrear la leyenda, para eso se necesitaba de la presencia de Neos y Iron, cuyo poder y magia, hizo posible que esta leyenda sea revelada a nuestro grupo de amigos, al terminar de cantar, Haruko dijo lo siguiente:

- La leyenda narra sobre la creación de nuestro mundo, que cuyo poder mágico era tan grande y puro, que se tuvo que crear a los cuatro guardianes, quienes serian convocados cada vez que el mal acecharía con traer desgracias y muerte a Ceres, pero para que un guardián exista, es necesaria la presencia de su portador, quien está ligado a él, desde su nacimiento, por lo tanto ellos deben acrecentar su magia juntos, como un solo ser, un solo individuo y que gracias a su poder, nuestro mundo puede ser purificado del mal y la oscuridad… no es así princesa Milerna?

- Así es, muchas gracias por la explicación – dijo ella amablemente – es verdad, los guardianes de Ceres necesitan de un portador, quien le brinde de su magia y amistad, actualmente tenemos a tres portadores: Sakura, quien posee el guardián de Luz; mi hermano Ryotaru, quien posee el guardián de acero, Iron y la princesa de la región de Aquos, Aska, quien posee el guardián de Agua. Es por eso que estamos en busca del 4° portador, si logramos reunir a los guardianes, podemos enfrentar a Dark y lograr derrotarlo…

Antes de que la princesa pudiera terminar de hablar, empezó a sonar la alarma de emergencia del reino que indicaba que el ejército de Dark, estaba atacando la ciudad

- Lo siento hermana, pero debo ir a proteger la ciudad y a mi querida Sakura – dijo Ryotaru – ven conmigo, Iron!

- Un momento! Nosotros estamos aquí para ayudar, así que iremos contigo a luchar – dijo Sakura

- Pero no es apropiado, que una hermosa chica como tú, vaya a pelear con esas cosas – dijo Ryotaru

- Sakura ya lo dijo, iremos juntos a pelear! Quedó alguna duda, principito? – dijo Souchiro – así que adelante!

- Siii! – gritaron todos

- Ahhh… no hay nada más desestresante que pelear un poco, no lo crees Haru?

- Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Akira

Cuando Sakura y los demás llegaron al lugar de ataque, el cual estaba muy destrozado y había mucha gente herida

- Akira! Por favor! Ayúdame con estas personas! – gritó sakura ayudando a una mujer malherida

- Si!

- Sakura! Akira! Por favor, ustedes cuiden de la gente herida, mientras nosotros iremos a ver cómo está la situación – dijo Souchiro – y Sakura…. Cuídate mucho… por favor!

- Un momento! Yo soy quien debería decirle eso a mi querida Sakura! Ósea yo! No tu! – señalando a Souchiro

- Vámonos principito, como dijo su hermana, donde están sus modales reales? – dijo Souchiro en tono burlón

- Oye! Ten más respeto por la familia real, además no permitiré que le digas eso a Sakura, ella es mía, entendiste? …. M I A!

- Sakura no es de nadie! Y además…. – souchiro fue interrumpido por Haruko

- YA POR FAVOR! COMPORTENSE! ESTAMOS EN UNA SITUACION SUMAMENTE GRAVE! TU SOUCHIRO! DEJA DE PELEAR CON EL PRINCIPE Y USTED MAJESTAD! DEBERIA PONER MÁS ATENCION A LAS NECESIDADES DE SU EJÉRCITO! – dijo Haruko enfadado

- Uy! ya se le salió el demonio... – dijo Akira mientras ayudaba a Sakura con la gente malherida

Souchiro y el príncipe hicieron a un lado sus diferencias y fueron al campo de batalla con la supervisión de Haruko, para evitar que pelearan de nuevo.

Al llegar, se pudo observar que habían personas luchando contra enormes monstruos, el príncipe Ryotaru invocó a su golem de Metal: Iron, el cual logró derrotar a varios monstruos con un solo golpe, luego dijo las siguientes palabras: "_Fortis metallum custos facto, da mihi potestatem superare inimicos meos_" tras decir esto formó una enorme muralla de metal, fue ahí donde Hakuro, logró equiparla con diferentes tipos de armas, así mantendrían a los soldados a salvo, pero lamentablemente un monstruo logró pasar la barrera y éste se dirigía hacia una sola persona: Sakura

Souchiro no pudo ir tras el monstruo, ya que él estaba ocupado luchando contra bestias de enorme tamaño y cuando quiso seguirlo, las demás bestias se interpusieron en su camino, mientras eso sucedía, el príncipe Ryotaru, con la ayuda de Iron logró seguir a la bestia, pero ésta, era tan veloz que era imposible seguirle el paso; así que el príncipe formó un círculo mágico con su espada, dijo: _"ego et metallum somo unum en"_, su cuerpo y el de Iron, comenzaron a brillar, dando lugar a una fusión entre ambos, la apariencia del príncipe era la misma, solo que poseía una armadura increíble, que era el cuerpo de Iron; fue así que él logro igualar la velocidad de la bestia, la alcanzó y empezaron a luchar tenazmente.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Akira trasladaban a los heridos a un lugar seguro, con la ayuda de los sobrevivientes, lograron reunir a la gente herida en una enorme habitación, fue ahí donde Sakura conoció a unos niños, quienes estaban discutiendo

- Ren! ya olvidate de ella! No vale la pena! – dijo el niño mayor

- No! como puedes decir eso Yuen! Ella era nuestra madre! – replicaba Ren

- Si claro! Una madre nunca abandona a sus hijos! Así que su muerte fue bien merecida! – dijo Yuen

- Noo! – lo golpea- eres un ingrato Yuen! - y comienzan a pelear

- Niños! Que sucede? – dijo Sakura

- Eh? él… él… es un ingrato! – comienza a llorar – dijo Ren

- Ya… calma, tranquilo – lo abraza – mientras estén aquí, estarán a salvo – dijo Sakura

- Eh? no esta! – dijo Ren tocándose el pecho – el relicario de mamá, no está

- Y ahora que?! de seguro se perdió y no creo que lo encuentres! – dijo Yuen

- Iré a buscarlo! Tiene que estar por ahí! – Ren sale corriendo

- No! Ren! Regresa! – grito Sakura – Akira! Iré por el, ya regreso

- Eh? espera Sakura! Es muy peligroso! – gritó Akira

Sakura fue tras el niño, quien seguía corriendo en busca del relicario de su madre, pero no lograba encontrarlo entre los escombros de la cuidad, mientras tanto, en el lugar de los sobrevivientes…

- Oye niño! Que sucedió, para que le tuvieras ese odio tan grande a tu madre – preguntó Akira a Yuen

- Pues… ella fue siempre estricta con nosotros, cuando esos monstruos nos atacaron, lo único que ella hizo fue huir, dejándonos, a Ren y a mi – dijo Yuen con odio

- Debió haber una razón por la cual ella hizo eso, no lo crees, no hay razón para que la odies – dijo Akira

- Pues si la hay! Es por eso que la odio! – dijo Yuen y se fue dejando a Akira

Ryotaru seguía peleando con el monstruo, pero la bestia era tan fuerte que él apenas podía contraatacar, pero, por salvar a una niña aplastada por los edificios, se descuidó y la bestia logró escapar para matar a Sakura.

Mientras tanto, Ren y Sakura seguían buscando el relicario, felizmente, fue ella quien lo encontró, cuando se disponían a regresar, Ren se tropieza y aparece el monstruo dispuesto a atacarlo, Ryotaru se dirige rápidamente hacia Sakura para protegerla, cuando de pronto, el cuerpo de Sakura comienza a brillar, apareciendo Neos y la espada de Luz, Sakura empuña su espada y logra derrotar a la bestia con un fuerte ataque.

- Sakura que bien que estas a salvo – dijo Ryotaru

- … idiota! Yo no soy nada importante para que me protejas! La gente de este lugar son más importantes que yo! Debiste proteger a Ren, no a mi! Yo puedo protegerme sola! – dijo Sakura enfadada – estas bien Ren? Será mejor que regresemos – y se retiran

- Eh? Sakura…. Él no era su majestad Ryotaru? – dijo Ren sorprendido

- Debe ser, para mi, él no es más que sólo una persona que se preocupa por si misma y no por los demás – dijo ella enfadada

El príncipe Ryotaru sin decir palabra alguna, regresó al campo de batalla, donde se encontraba Souchiro, felizmente gracias a la barrera de Haruko, los monstruos estaban siendo derrotados y algunos estaban escapando. La batalla finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, Souchiro se encontraba cansado al igual que Haruko.

- Oye! Principito! Te encuentras bien? Lograste derrotar al monstruo ese? – dijo Souchiro

- Déjame en paz … no logré derrotarlo ya que Sakura fue quien lo hizo – dijo el príncipe desanimado

- Que!? pero ella se encuentra bien?... responde! – grito Souchiro

- Si… sólo que esta muy enfadada conmigo – dijo el príncipe algo desanimado

- Pero que diablos le hiciste! – Souchiro fue interrumpido por Haruko, quien movió la cabeza y le hizo una seña

- Será mejor que regresemos a donde están las chicas – dijo Haruko

- Si – dijeron ambos

Sakura y Ren estaban de regreso al lugar de refugio, el niño no paraba de mirar el relicario de su madre, lo limpiaba con esmero y trataba de abrirlo, pero no podía.

- Quieres que te ayude? – preguntó Sakura

- Eh? no es necesario, quiero abrirlo con mis propias manos, aunque mi hermano diga lo contrario – dijo Ren

- Sabes? Yo también al igual que tú, perdí a mis padres cuando era muy pequeña, casi no los recuerdo bien, mi hermano, es el único quien me cuenta de cómo eran ellos

- En serio? Y donde esta tu hermano? – dijo Ren

- Pues… él … está muy lejos… - dijo Sakura triste

- Disculpa por preguntar, Sakura – dijo Ren

- Ehhh… no te preocupes, veré a mi hermano muy pronto, descuida Ren – dijo Sakura sonriendo – ves? Ya llegamos!

Ren y Sakura por fin habían llegado al refugio, cuando sorpresivamente apareció una enorme bestia, hiriendo a Ren en el pecho con unos proyectiles en forma de pequeñas estacas, Akira salió rápidamente y ayudó a Sakura a derrotar a la bestia, los chicos al ver esto a lo lejos, se apresuraron para llegar, Souchiro activó su magia de velocidad y logró derrotar al monstruo, mientras tanto, Yuen se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido con su hermano Ren y corrió hacia él

- Noo! Hermano! Reacciona! Despierta! No me dejes! Por favor! – comienza a llorar y abraza a su hermano

- (despertando) Yuen, no te preocupes, estoy bien, mira… - señalando su pecho y sacando su collar - … el relicario de mamá me salvo! Lo ves? Ella me protegió – dijo Ren emocionado

- Que? espera…. Déjame ver – Yuen observa con detenimiento el relicario, lo abre y se da cuenta que dentro habían unas pastillas

- Eh? esas son pastillas especiales para la ceguera – dijo Akira

- Que!? así que fue eso…. – Yuen comienza a llorar – ahora todo tiene sentido… mamá no huyó dejándonos, más bien …. Ella corrió a buscarnos… por que no podía ver – sigue llorando – ella… aunque estaba ciega… corrió a buscarnos para protegernos!

- Hermano, lo ves? – Ren comienza a llorar – mamá … nos quiso mucho , aunque no podía vernos, ella siempre está con nosotros – y abraza a su hermano

Aquellos hermanos, comenzaron a llorar profundamente por la muerte de su madre, Yuen derramaba lágrimas de arrepentimiento por haber pensado de esa manera sobre su madre, Sakura se acercó a ellos, se arrodilló y los abrazó

- Vuestra madre, siempre los protegerá, donde sea que estén, ella siempre estará presente en sus corazones…

- Si! Muchas gracias! – dijo yuen

Souchiro y los demás estaban conmovidos por aquella escena, así que con la ayuda de los soldados de la princesa Milerna, comenzaron a reconstruir la cuidad y brindar atención médica a los heridos.

Ya dentro del palacio de Autozam, el príncipe Ryotaru, estaba sentado en uno de los jardines reales, pero no podía olvidar las palabras que Sakura le dijo, estaba tan apenado y comenzó a reflexionar sobre sus acciones

- Pensando en Sakura, hermano? – dijo la princesa alegre

- Algo, no puedo olvidar aquellas palabras que me gritó enfadada – dijo Ryotaru desanimado

- Ya veo, puedo imaginar lo que te dijo, pero, no está de más, demostrarle que entendiste lo que ella trató de decirte, así que, anímate hermano! – dijo Milerna

- Jejeje debo ser un idiota no?, pero ahora estoy más seguro de que quiero a Sakura como nunca! – dijo Ryotaru – no permitiré que ese guardián me la quite!

- Ay hermano mío, nunca cambias! – dijo Milerna riéndose

- Así es! Por eso iré a buscarla y disculparme con ella! – dijo Ryotaru corriendo

- Suerte! Hermano! – dijo Milerna

Ryotaru fue a buscar a Sakura, corrió de rincón a rincón, cuando la encontró pudo ver que ella estaba curando las heridas de Souchiro con la compañía de Akira y Haruko

- Ouch! Ya déjame! Prefiero curarme solo – Gritó Souchiro

- Ajajaja, vamos Souchiro, no seas llorón – dijo Akira en tono burlón

- (acercándose al lugar) Sakura estaba buscándote… – dijo Ryotaru

- Eh? dime, necesitas algo? – dijo Sakura

- Yo… - la toma de las manos – quería disculparme contigo por mi actitud egoísta, y quiero que sepas que trataré de enmendar mi errores – dijo él

- No te preocupes! Me alegro mucho de que te hayas dado cuenta – dijo Sakura sonriendo

- Ay! Por eso te amo, Sakura! - dijo el príncipe abrazándola

- Eh? espera!, que me dejas sin aire! – dijo Sakura sonrojada

- Haru! Te apuesto que Souchiro dirá algo para alejar a Sakura del príncipe – dijo Akira en voz baja

- Ni lo menciones Akira, ajajaj los celos se le notan – dijo Haruko

- Sakura! El vendaje que me pusiste esta flojo, podrías ajustarlo por favor? – protestó Souchiro

- Pues ni se diga! Yo puedo hacerlo por ti Sakura! – dijo el príncipe ajustando las vendas de Souchiro

- Oye! Que haces! Le pedí a Sakura que hiciera eso, no tu! – protestó Souchiro

- Ay vamos! Deja que yo te vende las heridas señor guardián

- Etto…. Chicos! ... podrían dejar de pelear? – dijo Sakura apenada

Akira y Haruko no dejaban de reír ante esta escena, donde se podían apreciar claramente la rivalidad entre Souchiro y el príncipe Ryotaru por Sakura, luego vino la princesa Milerna a anunciarles a nuestros amigos que ella y su hermano se unen al viaje que nuestros amigos emprenderán hacia la Region de Agua: Aquos, donde conocerán a la excéntrica princesa Aska.

**CAPITULO 9**

**"Una princesa algo especial"**

La princesa Milerna estaba preparándose para el viaje hacia la región de Aquos, alistando todo lo que iba a necesitar, mientras tanto, el príncipe estaba conversando con Haruko para hacerle algunas refacciones a la gran nave Elizabeth

- Genial! Si agregamos eso para la defensa, no habrá enemigo que nos derrote! – dijo Haruko emocionado

- Exacto! Un genio en armas como yo, puede sugerir una grandiosa idea como esa – dijo Ryotaru

- Oye! Haruko has visto a Sakura? – pregunta Souchiro acercándose

- Eh? no, no la he visto por aquí – dijo él

- Y porque tienes que preguntar por ella? Para que la estas buscando? – dijo Ryotaru algo incomodo

- No es de tu interés… principito! – dijo Souchiro

- Oye tu!

- Ya calma! Cálmense los dos – dijo Haruko

Mientras Souchiro y Ryotaru empezaban a discutir como niños y Haruko trataba de calmarlos, Akira y la princesa Milerna se encontraban conversando sobre lo ocurrido últimamente

- La batalla contra Dark sigue cobrando más vidas… - dijo Milerna angustiada – mi gente y todo Ceres está muy atemorizado por todo lo que está pasando, espero que logremos derrotarlo

- Yo también lo creo… pero más me preocupa Sakura, ya que ella, sin conocer nuestra situación, fue arrastrada a esto, ella es muy buena persona y no me gustaría que algo malo le sucediese – dijo Akira algo triste

- Y dime, ella alguna vez ha comentado algo de su mundo o del lugar de donde viene? – pregunto Milerna

- No, la verdad, no me ha comentado nada sobre ello, ya que antes de iniciar nuestro viaje, ella estaba insegura de continuar, pero después se decidió a estar con nosotros y ayudarnos – dijo Akira

- Mmm… ya veo … - dijo Milerna

- Sucede algo, princesa Milerna? – preguntó Akira

- Pues me pregunto de que si Sakura habrá ido a ese "lugar" – dijo Milerna

- Eh? que lugar?

- Akira, has escuchado algo sobre el "mundo de los sueños"? – dijo Milerna

- el "mundo de los sueños"? pues la verdad es la primera vez que lo oigo decir – dijo Akira

- no lo sé, pero tengo la impresión de que Sakura tiene algo que ver con ello – dijo Milerna seriamente

Por otra parte, Sakura se encontraba dormida en uno de los jardines del palacio de Autozam, cuando de pronto cayó en un sueño profundo, empezando a soñar…

- Donde estoy? … eh? otra vez bajo el mismo árbol de Cerezo? – empieza a caminar, pasando por un pequeño riachuelo, escuchando el sonido de las aves… - eh? quien es él…. Es Souchiro? Pero que hace él en un lugar como este, Oye! Souchiro! – empieza a llamarlo, pero él no le hace caso – eh? no me responde, tendré que acercarme hacia él

Sakura empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Souchiro, cuando llegó, pudo ver que él estaba frente a un espejo, el mismo que poseía la Reina Udona, pero el reflejo de Souchiro en el espejo, tenía el rostro entristecido, Sakura quiso preguntarle lo que le sucedía, lo tocó, en cuanto hizo eso, el espejo se rompió, el viento empezaba a soplar fuertemente y Sakura fue arrastrada por él, despertando inmediatamente.

- Ah… ah.. ah.. (cansada) otra vez ese sueño?, pero pude ver a Souchiro, me pregunto porque estaba triste… - dijo Sakura

- Sakura! Al fin! Pude encontrarte! Estuve buscándote por todas partes – dijo él

- Eh? disculpa, me dormí y acabo de despertar… jejeje – dijo ella

- Si te duermes al aire libre, podrías coger un resfriado, Sakura – dijo Souchiro

- Oye! El que debería preocuparse por ella debería ser yo! Guardiancito de.. – alguien lo golpea - ouch! Hermana! Porque me golpeas!

- Para que aprendas a comportarte mejor! – dijo Milerna – y chicos! Los preparativos ya están listos, podemos partir hacia la región de Aquos, ahora mismo!

- Genial! Iré inmediatamente hacia el cuarto de control de la nave, los veo luego chicos! – dijo Haruko dirigiéndose hacia la nave

- Hermana, porque debemos de ir a esa región… - dijo Ryotaru con una aura oscura deprimente

- Pues para pedirle ayuda a la princesa Aska, sabes bien que ella posee el guardián de agua… oh cierto! Olvidaba el desagrado y rivalidad que Aska tiene hacia ti… jajaja – dijo Milerna riéndose

- No es gracioso hermana! Esa princesa, además de ser mimada, es una malcriada! – dijo Ryotaru con algo de enfado

- Pues será mejor que nos apresuremos si queremos llegar antes de que pase una tormenta – dijo Souchiro mirando hacia el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer

- Si tienes razón, vamos Sakura! – dijo akira muy animada

- Si… - respondió Sakura

- Eh? …. – Akira se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba desanimada

Todos abordaron la gran nave Elizabeth, dirigiéndose hacia la región de Aquos, que se caracteriza por ser un lugar con abundante agua, tiene una vegetación considerable y extensa, su población hace el uso de magia para sus quehaceres diarios; pero lo más resaltante es el gran palacio llamado Fahren, el cual es una gran fortaleza hecha de gigantescas piedras y adornada con hermosas cataratas de agua que caen de cada torre del palacio.

- Me pregunto cómo será la princesa Aska – dijo Akira

- Mmm … pues….. ella es algo excéntrica, tiene un carácter algo impulsivo, burlón y sobretodo es muy generosa, sólo con algunas personas, claro – dijo Milerna

- Olvidaste agregarle que es gritona, malcriada y fea! – dijo Ryotaru

- Hermano! Ten más respeto quieres!? – dijo Milerna algo molesta

- Jejeje … oh que bien, ya vamos a llegar! – dijo Akira – sakura estas lista!?

- Eh? si… - dijo Sakura algo desanimada y distraída

Al llegar a Aquos, la princesa Aska, una hermosa chica de tez clara, de ojos negros, de larga cabellera oscura, la cual estaba sujetada en dos enormes trenzas; los estaba esperando en la puerta principal de su castillo, acompañada de su gente, cuando vio a Sakura…

- Kyaaaa! Asi que tú eres la chica de otro mundo! – Grito Aska abrazando a Sakura

- Ehmm… jejeje si, soy yo – dijo Sakura algo desanimada

- Eh? sucede algo? Quieres que te preparemos algo? Unos masajes? Comida? Un baño caliente? Ahahaha no lo sé, tu dime! – dijo Aska enérgicamente

- Ajaja princesa Aska, usted no cambia – dijo Milerna

- Ohh! Milerna! Hace cuanto tiempo no nos vemos? Tu dejaste de visitarme! – dijo Aska – ohhh… pero que tenemos aquí, su hermano esta con usted?

- Oh no! … rayos… – dijo Ryotaru en voz baja – Mucho gusto princesa, es un placer verla de nuevo!

- El placer es mío, príncipe – y lo golpea – ahahahahaha! Nunca podrás vencerme, Como la última vez! Te reto a pelear de nuevo! – dijo la princesa

- Otra vez no! – dijo Ryotaru desanimado

- Oye! Tu! Sakura! – dijo Aska – quiero que vengas a mi castillo! Para conversar un poco… ahahahahahahha

- Eh? si claro… - dijo Sakura

- Pero! Tienes que reírte como yo, mira, pones tu mano cerca de tu boca, como si quisieras taparla, luego levantas un poco la cabeza y te ríes fuertemente así: ahahahahahahahahaha!

- Eh? yo no puedo hacer algo como eso, princesa… jejeje – dijo Sakura

- No señor! Tienes que hacer lo que yo te digo, Sakura! – hacia souchiro, Haruko y Akira – ustedes también tienen que reírse como yo! – dijo Aska

Nuestros amigos no tenían remedio y tuvieron que reírse como la princesa Aska, quien estaba sonriendo de que le hicieran caso, pero de pronto comenzó a llover torrencialmente, fue una lluvia con muchos relámpagos y truenos, la princesa Aska, los invitó a pasar para refugiarse de la lluvia, al entrar vieron que el palacio tenia enormes jardines y cada uno de ellos tenía una fuente de Agua. La princesa envió a sus sirvientes a que le traigan el té a ella y sus invitados.

- Supongo que ustedes vinieron para discutir la situación de Ceres, verdad? – dijo Aska

- Si, la reina Udona nos envió – dijo Souchiro

- Ya veo, no me interesa! – dijo la princesa Aska tomado su té

- Eh?! - todos se alarmaron por el comentario de la princesa

- Pero, Aska…. – dijo Milerna

- No me dejan terminar! – dijo Aska molesta terminando de tomar su té – dije que no me interesaba, pero los ayudaré, ya que yo poseo un guardián: mi dragón de agua y no puedo ir en contra de su voluntad de salvar Ceres

- Fiuuu… – dijeron todos aliviados

- Pero primero quiero conversar con Sakura … a solas – dijo Aska seriamente

- Eh? yo? – dijo Sakura

La intriga, comenzó a invadir a nuestros amigos, por qué la princesa Aska quería hablar con Sakura, acaso será porque ella se dio cuenta lo que está por suceder? O será por el "mundo de los sueños" que la princesa Milerna comentó hace poco?

- No te preocupes, será una conversación de mujer a mujer, Sakura – dijo la princesa Aska con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ehh… - dijo Sakura algo asustada

**CAPITULO 10**

**"Dudas"**

Sakura estaba algo asustada por lo que comentó la princesa Aska, de que quería hablar con ella a solas, se preguntaba muchas cosas al respecto, pero lamentablemente, la princesa Aska tuvo poca paciencia y se la llevó rápidamente sin decir palabra alguna.

- Se ve que Aska tenia mucha prisa de hablar con Sakura – dijo Milerna

- Noo! Pobre Sakura! T_T – dijo Ryotaru

- Princesa Milerna, está segura de que Sakura estará bien, últimamente la he visto algo decaída y distraída … - dijo Souchiro

- (sonriendo) no te preocupes, ella estará bien, Aska es una buena persona, es muy perceptiva y comprensiva, lo único de malo…. Es que es algo intolerante… ehehe – dijo Milerna

La princesa Aska corría sin parar, llevando de la mano a Sakura, quien se estaba cansando de tanto correr

- Llegamos! Ahahahahaha! Esta es mi sala favorita! – dijo Aska – este lugar es mágico… me trae muchos recuerdos, y tiene muchas fuentes de agua, como a mí me gustan…. Ahahahahaha!

- Ahh… ahh.. ah… (cansada) en serio? – dijo Sakura

- Siii! – dijo Aska acercándose a uno de las fuentes de agua y mencionó unas palabras mágicas: _"redundat aqua semel, permissum mihi videte quid vobis adducere_" abriéndose una puerta bajo el agua.

- Wow! – dijo Sakura asombrada

- Acompáñame por favor, Sakura – dijo Aska

- S-si! Claro

Sakura siguió a la princesa Aska por un largo pasillo que se encontraba bajo el agua, ella estaba sorprendida por que se podían ver los peces, el fluir del agua y el sonido que hacía, realmente para ella, era muy relajante

- Llegamos! – dijo Aska – este es el lugar donde mi dragón de agua reside

- Eh?... wow! Sorprendente! – dijo Sakura

- Está bien, lo convocaré para que puedas conversar con ella – dijo Aska

- Que? pero no se supone que usted quería hablar conmigo?

- Pues si… pero mi dragón de agua quería confirmar algo – dijo Aska, convoca a su guardián y aparece un dragón de agua gigantesco! – ahora bien, vamos a luchar! Prepárate!

- Que?! pero … yo – dijo Sakura asombrada

- Ahahahahahahaha! No te preocupes, seré suave contigo, así que invoca a tu guardián! – dijo Aska seriamente atacando a Sakura

- (esquivando) pero princesa Aska… - dijo ella

- Apresúrate! Invoca o te atacaré directamente! – dijo Aska atacando de nuevo a Sakura

- (cierra los ojos)... Neos! – y él sale lentamente, pero había algo diferente en él, el brillo que tenia estaba desapareciendo poco a poco

- Eh? neos! Que sucede? – dijo Sakura insegura

- Ohh… lástima por tu guardián – dijo Aska y vuelve a atacarla ferozmente

- Neos! Neos! Que te sucede?! – dijo Sakura esquivando el ataque de la princesa – Neos! Dime… que te pasa…

Neos no respondía nada, parecía como su poco a poco, la luz de su poder se estuviera extinguiendo y cada vez se iba haciendo más débil; la princesa Aska se dio cuenta sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, asi que pensó que debía luchar y sacar todo el poder que tiene Sakura, para poder salvar a Neos.

Sakura, dificultaba en esquivar los ataques de la princesa Aska, no podía, ya que ella también se sentía débil, con dudas dentro de su corazón.

- Reacciona! Sakura! si sigues asi! …. Te mataré! – gritó Aska – Dragón de Agua! Ataca!

- … Neos… por favor! Recupérate, que puedo hacer para que te sientas bien… - dijo Sakura angustiada

- _…. Confía … confía… _- dijo Neos

- Ahahahahaha confiar no te servirá de nada! – ataca y hiere a Sakura en el brazo derecho

- Ouch! … eso duele… Confiar? … - Sakura cerró los ojos, comenzó a pensar sobre la razón por la cual estaba en Ceres y abrazó a Neos suavemente – Neos… perdóname, jamás imagine que tú… llegarías a ser el reflejo de mi corazón… Neos… te quiero mucho! De ahora en adelante… confiaré en ti y en mis amigos…

- Así que pudiste darte cuenta… un poco más y tú guardián hubiera desaparecido y tú… habrías muerto Sakura, debes saber que tu y el guardián son un solo individuo, todos los sentimientos, emociones, miedos, tristezas y alegrías, el guardián las comparte contigo, ya que poseen un lazo especial y único que los une – dijo Aska

- … Gracias princesa Aska! Ahora si, puedo luchar con todo de mi! – dijo Sakura desafiante – Neos me ayudas?

- _Por supuesto! No importa que estemos débiles, la voluntad de nuestro corazón nos hace más fuertes – _rugió Neos

Y una gran batalla estaba a punto de comenzar…

**CAPITULO 11**

**"Una lluvia para dos"**

En aquella sala del palacio de Fahren, aquellas dos chicas comenzaron a pelear, Aska, quien tiene unas sorprendentes habilidades de lucha, parecía tener ventaja contra Sakura, quien empuñaba ágilmente la espada de Luz, contraatacando cada uno de los ataques del Dragón de Agua, cuando la batalla comenzaba a llegar en el clímax, la princesa Aska, hizo un círculo mágico sobre el agua y dijo: _"aqua et Ego unum sumus liberi esse fluentem" _y de pronto, ella tomó una nueva apariencia que consistía en una armadura ligera color celeste y tenía una gran espada más grande que el tamaño de la princesa, dejando a Sakura y a Neos sorprendidos

- Ahahahahaha no creas que soy tan débil después de todo, Sakura! ahahahahahaha – dijo Aska riéndose

- Mmm… yo no pensé en eso, princesa (-.-) – dijo Sakura

- No importa! Ahahahahahaha, no creas que por el simple hecho que puedes convocar tu espada sin fusionarte con tu guardián, puedas vencerme! – dijo Aska

- … claro que si lo haré! Confío en Neos! Así que todo saldrá bien – gritó Sakura

La batalla entre Sakura y la princesa Aska estaba llegando a su fin, las dos se encontraban muy cansadas, cuando de pronto Aska comenzó a atacar con su espada y Sakura logró contraatacar el golpe y fue un choque entre espadas, tan fuerte que ambas espadas resonaban de poder… pero sucedió algo curioso, la princesa Aska había deshecho el hechizo de fusión

- Eh? princesa? – dijo Sakura

- Estoy cansada…. Y me dio hambre y sueño, lucharemos después, Sakura – dijo esto y comenzaba a irse del lugar – vamos Sakura! no quieres ir a comer algo?

- … Si! También me dio mucha hambre! – dijo ella

Después de luchar en aquella gran sala, la princesa Aska le pidió un favor a Sakura y a Souchiro, aprovechando que el príncipe Ryotaru no estaba

- Eh? ir a buscar un pilar de agua? – dijo Sakura

- Y que se lo traigamos aquí? – dijo Souchiro

- Así es! Pues necesitaba de alguien que fuera por mi, además Sakura no puede andar sola por el bosque del agua, así que te pido que la acompañes, Souchiro – dijo Aska

- Ahhh… esta bien, no hay de otra, andando sakura! – dijo él algo enfadado

- Eh? s-si!

- Aska que es lo que estas tramando – dijo Milerna

- Ahahahahahahahahahaha! – Aska empezó a reir – pues ya me di cuenta la rivalidad que hay entre ese guardián y tu hermano, así que lo haré enfadar un poco, además, si ellos no se apuran a demostrar sus sentimientos, hay que darles un empujoncito a esos dos no lo crees?

- Ajaja… eres muy astuta, Aska, pero mi hermano se enfadará – dijo Milerna

- No importa! Prefiero que esa niña se quede con ese guardián que con el pesado de tu hermano! – dijo Aska

Souchiro y Sakura partieron hacia el bosque de las fuentes de agua, donde supuestamente se encontraba el pilar, Souchiro comenzaba a caminar rápidamente, dejando a Sakura atrás de él…

- Oye! Podrías ir un poco más despacio, me siento muy cansada… - dijo Sakura

- Pues es culpa tuya que esa princesa me haga hacer esto! – dijo Souchiro con algo de enfado

- Ahhhh! – sakura grita

- Eh! que sucede, Sakura! – Souchiro vuelve rápidamente hacia ella

- U-u-una araña… - dijo Sakura asustada

- (con cara de pesimismo) y eso te da miedo? – dijo Souchiro

- Si! Pues… mi hermano me contaba historias de terror sobre ellas, y creo que ya les tomé el miedo – dijo Sakura – eh? lluvia?

- Vaya, al parece, creo que nos tomará mucho tiempo encontrar ese pilar – dijo Souchiro

- Lo siento… - dijo Sakura apenada

- Ya te dije que no te disculparas! Me enfada que digas eso! Además… yo… estoy aquí… para cuidarte Sakura – dijo Souchiro

- Muchas gracias! Pues bien que esperamos! A encontrar ese pilar! – dijo Sakura animada

Souchiro y Sakura caminaron por mucho tiempo, cuando estaba anocheciendo, empezó a caer una fuerte lluvia, Souchiro le dio a Sakura su capa, para que se protegiera de la lluvia, Sakura se sonrojó un poco y encontraron una cabaña vieja, donde ambos pudieron refugiarse

- Me gusta la lluvia – dijo Sakura

- A mi también… me agrada un poco – dijo Souchiro

- Será mejor que hagamos una fogata para calentarnos, de lo contrario quizá puedas resfriarte, souchiro – dijo Sakura

- Si, te ayudaré – dijo él y ambos comenzaron a armar una pequeña fogata encendiéndola

- Ahhh… ahora si mucho mejor – dijo Sakura sentándose

- Emmm… Sakura que piensas del príncipe? – preguntó souchiro

- Eh? por que lo dices? – dijo ella

- Pues… él siempre dice que te quiere y que te ama, eso te agrada?

- Ehh?! C-claro que no! – dijo ella – mmm… la verdad me incomoda un poco, ya que mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona…

- En serio? … es alguien de tu mundo, Sakura? – preguntó él

- Pues … no, no lo sé, para mi, él es alguien de otro mundo, que me llena de alegría cada vez que lo veo, solo que me siento insegura de confesar lo que siento, ya que creo que yo no le gusto… ya que soy muy torpe y algo distraída… jejeje - dijo Sakura

El silencio entre ambos empezó a hacerse muy incomodo, Souchiro pensaba en quien Sakura podría estar enamorada, mientras ella, comenzó a pensar, que sucedería si se confesara a Souchiro… le correspondería? Y si eso ocurriese… que pasaría?

- Sabes? A mi también me gusta alguien, ella es muy fuerte, enérgica, a veces me hace perder la paciencia, cuando la conocí por primera vez, la vi en un sueño que tuve, donde quise abrazarla… no dejarla ir y esa persona… es… es… - voltea hacia Sakura y se da cuenta que ella estaba profundamente dormida

- Eh? …. Rayos! Porque te duermes, cuando estaba a punto de decirte que me gustas… Sakura… me enamoré la primera vez que te vi, en mi sueño y cuando pude verte, aquí en Ceres, ese sentimiento ha ido creciendo poco a poco… te amo Sakura – y la besa tiernamente mientras ella estaba dormida, la acomoda suavemente entre sus brazos y le susurra al oído: te amo … sakura y la abraza

- Que cálidos son tus brazos… Souchiro – dijo Sakura entre sueños

Al día siguiente, Sakura y Souchiro despiertan, ella se da cuenta que durmió entre los brazos de Souchiro y comienza a ponerse roja, pero empieza a mirarlo detenidamente, sus ojos, sus mejillas y su boca. Souchiro despierta y en cuanto la ve le dice: buenos días, dormiste bien?

- Eh? eres Souchiro? – dijo Sakura levantándose

- Por que dices eso? – dijo él

- Bueno, es que el verdadero Souchiro me hubiera despertado a gritos… jejeje – dijo Sakura

- … tu crees? pues yo puedo ser gentil de vez en cuando, sakura – dijo él – así que será mejor que busquemos ese pilar

- Si!

Ambos comenzaron con la búsqueda del pilar, cuando de pronto, Sakura sintió una extraña presencia, le pidió a Souchiro que la acompañara y juntos fueron a aquel lugar, al llegar, vieron una hermosa fuente de agua que estaba en una cueva oscura, Sakura quedó impresionada con la vista que se descuidó y cayó al agua

- Sakura! estas bien? – gritó Souchiro

- Ouch! …. Si! Estoy bien! … Souchiro! Tienes que ver esto!

- Mmm? A ver… - dijo él dando un salto hacia la fuente

- Mira mira! – dijo Sakura emocionada

- Que es? – dijo Souchiro cuando de pronto subió la mirada al techo de la cueva y parecía como si dentro de la cueva fuera un mundo con su propia noche estrellada

- Es hermosa… - dijo Sakura

- Si, al igual que tu… - dijo él

- Eh? – dijo ella sonrojada – pero que dices, ajaja yo no soy bonita, ni nada por el estilo, además, siempre suelo ocasionarte problemas… - dijo Sakura algo triste

- Pues si, es cierto, pero quiero decirte que me gustas… Sakura, me gustas, tal y como eres… - dijo él

- Souchiro… a mi… tu … tu … me… - fue interrumpida por un beso de souchiro

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ella sintió que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era un sueño, cerró los ojos, sonrió y abrazó a Souchiro fuertemente.

- Me alegro de que mis sentimientos te hayan llegado… - dijo Sakura

- Que? – dijo él – a que te refieres?

- Pues que antes de venir aquí, siempre tenía un sueño, en que tú estabas, y … - fue interrumpida por él

- Shhh… quiero disfrutar de tu compañía antes de regresar, Sakura – dijo Souchiro

- Si… ya que esta fue la primera vez que me besaste, souchiro – dijo ella sonrojada

- Eh? … esta es la segunda, Sakura – dijo él

- Que? no entiendo – dijo ella

- Ajajajaja así esta bien – dijo él – así que ven aquí, Sakura – la abraza y ella también lo abraza

- Es una lástima que no hayamos podido encontrar el pilar – dijo ella

- Pues yo creo que encontré el mío…y eres tú, mi Sakura – dijo Souchiro

Ambos estaban tan felices de haberse confesado sus sentimientos mutuamente, pero no sabían sobre el trágico destino que les estaba por venir, ya que la sombra de Dark estaba acechándolos...

**CAPITULO 12**

**"un corazón herido"**

- Sakura… será mejor que salgamos del agua, de lo contrario te resfriarás – dijo Souchiro

- Si… será mejor que volvamos pronto, quizá los demás ya se están preocupándose por nosotros – dijo ella

- Si… regresemos – dijo él

Sakura y Souchiro salieron de aquella cueva, los dos estaban muy felices de haberse encontrado mutuamente, de que los lazos que crearon en sus sueños, por fin se estaban haciendo realidad, mientras caminaban de regreso…

- Souchiro, estas feliz de conocerme? – preguntó Sakura

- Por que lo dices? – dijo él

- Pues… porque, soy muy torpe, distraída, algo ingenua y que tarde o temprano… regresaré a mi mundo… - dijo ella muy triste

Él se detuvo por un momento, el viento comenzaba a soplar ligeramente, pasó unos segundos, cuando él volteó hacia ella, se acercó un poco y la abrazó fuertemente…

- No me gusta que digas eso… esperé mucho tiempo para conocerte… estoy muy feliz de tenerte aquí a mi lado, cerca, junto a mí y si algún día te vas… haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, para volver a estar junto a ti!

- (comenzando a llorar)… yo… también esperé mucho tiempo, disculpa por haberte preguntado eso… - dijo ella

- Tonta! (la golpea en la cabeza) te dije que no hablaras así! – dijo él algo enfadado

- Ouch! Eso… dolió un poco – dijo ella sonriendo – no te preocupes, ya no volveré a hablar de esa manera

- Así me gusta…. Oye, quieres estar en el aire? – preguntó él

- Eh? aire? – dijo ella

- Si, como esto! – la carga entre sus brazos y empieza a correr – esto es estar en el aire, Sakura

- Oye! Espera! No lo hagas! Me da pena! – dijo ella muy sonrojada

- Ajajaja! Así te llevaré hasta el palacio de Fahren! – dijo él

- Nooo! Espera! – gritó ella muy sonrojada

Mientras eso pasaba entre Sakura y Souchiro, unos monstruos, fiel sirvientes de Dark, estaban tras los arbustos observando y escuchando todo lo que ocurría…

Al regresar al palacio, la princesa Milerna, la princesa Aska, Akira, Haruko y el príncipe Ryotaru, los estaban esperando ansiosamente. Ambos, se encontraban muy juntos, los vieron, se miraron el uno al otro y pensaron que es lo que les iban a decir, así que Souchiro tomo la mano de Sakura y la llevó hacia donde estaban todos, el príncipe Ryotaru estaba muy enfadado, tanto que invocó a Iron y comenzó a pelear contra Souchiro, mientras las chicas, llevaban a Sakura hacia una habitación

- Haru te encargamos si sucede algo malo! – dijo Akira

- Eh? pero que sucede chicas… - dijo Sakura algo confundida

- No te preocupes Sakura todo estará bien, ahahahahahahahahhaaha! – dijo la princesa Aska

Ryotaru y Souchiro comenzaron a pelear, el príncipe estaba muy molesto por la nueva relación entre Souchiro y Sakura, se fusionó con Iron y empezó la pelea…

- Esa princesa Aska… la mala y cruel, aprovechó mientras dormía y los envió a buscar ese pilar… y sucede esto! No perdonaré que me hayas quitado a Sakura! – dijo Ryotaru molesto

- Pues… a príncipe que se duerme, se lo lleva la corriente, Ryotaru! – dijo Souchiro

- (luchando con su espada) más te vale cuidarla bien! De lo contrario te golpearé por eso! – dijo Ryotaru

- No te preocupes (contraatacando el golpe) la haré muy feliz, más de lo que te imaginas! Principito – dijo Souchiro – porque nací… para protegerla

Sakura era llevada hacia un enorme cuarto, donde había unos baños termales, las chicas entraron al agua y empezaron a preguntar a Sakura

- Así que ya son novios no, sakura? – dijo Aska

- Eh? – sonrojada – co- cómo sabe sobre eso, princesa? – dijo Sakura

- Pues… envié un pequeño rastreador… jejeje lo vimos todo! – dijo Aska emocionada

- To-todo?! – dijo Sakura

- Si! Todooo…! – dijeron las tres

- Ya veo…. Pero… cómo se le ocurre hacer eso princesa! – gritó Sakura persiguiendo a Aska en el agua

- Ahahahahahahahaaha! Al menos dame las gracias por ayudarte! niña! – dijo Aska

- Dejando eso de lado, dime Sakura, estas feliz? – pregunto Milerna

- No sabes cuan feliz estoy… mi deseo se hizo realidad! – dijo Sakura con una mirada tierna

- Me alegro mucho por ti! Sakura – dijo Akira

- Oye! No pudimos ver lo que pasó en la cabaña…. Hicieron "cositas" Sakura? – dijo Aska

- Eh? cositas? – preguntó Sakura

- Si! Cositas como…. Las que se hacen cuando quieres tener un bebé – dijo Aska

- QUE?! – gritaron todas y Sakura estaba muy roja

- Aska! Que mente pervertida tienes! – dijo Milerna algo molesta

- Ay déjame! Y dime Sakura lo hicieron? – dijo Aska emocionada

- Eh? Sakura… sucede algo? – dijo Akira

- …. (algo enfadada) Como se le ocurre preguntar eso! Primero, nos manda a espiar a Souchiro y a mí, luego pregunta si hicimos eso?! Usted no mide consecuencias! Princesa Aska! – dijo Sakura

- Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Está bien, dejaré de preguntar… lo bueno, es volverte a ver alegre, contenta y sonriente, Sakura – dijo Aska

- Si es cierto! – dijo Akira

- … entonces… muchas gracias a todas, chicas! – dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa

- Ohhh… lo olvidaba! Ese chico…. Haruko me dijo que vuestra nave ya está lista para partir hacia la región de Volcano – dijo Aska – ahahahahaha! Yo las acompañaré en vuestro viaje!

- Esa es una buena noticia, espero que ahí encontremos al 4° guardián y a su portador – dijo Milerna

- Entonces, que esperamos, salgamos del agua, chicas! – dijo Akira

Al salir del agua, las chicas se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los chicos, quienes estaban muy cansados de tanto pelear

- Hey Haru! Como les fue? – preguntó Akira

- Pues bien… sin problemas – dijo él

- Vaya vaya! Se nota que agotaron sus poderes no? chicos? – dijo Aska

- Calla! Princesa fea! – dijo Ryotaru

- Que dijiste?! – dijo Aska enfadada – príncipe idiota!

- Calma… calma… será mejor que nos vayamos ya hacia Volcano – dijo Milerna

- Eh? tan pronto? - Dijo Souchiro acercándose a Sakura

- Si! Debemos ir en busca del 4° guardián, para así poder derrotar a Dark – dijo Milerna

- Pues entonces que esperamos chicos! Vamos! – dijo Akira enérgicamente

Cuando todos se disponían a abordar la nave, Sakura se mostraba un poco extraña y gritó:

- ASI QUE A USTEDES LES PERTENECE ESTA AURA MALIGNA NO?! – dijo ella muy enfadada

- Sakura que sucede? – dijo Akira

- ADELANTE! YA NO TIENEN POR QUE ESCONDERSE! MUESTRENSE! – gritó Sakura

- Ajaja parece que te diste cuenta no? – dijo uno de esos monstruos

- Es cierto!... será mejor que nos acompañes humana! – dijo otro monstruo

- No es necesario que lo hagan, mis esclavos… - dijo alguien encapuchado y vestido de negro, quien dijo un conjuro y congeló a todos, menos a Sakura

- Ehh? No puede ser! Esta aura, esta magia es de…. Dark! – dijo Sakura

- Qué?! Dark? – dijo Souchiro resistiéndose a la magia oscura

- Mejoraste mucho desde nuestra última vez… Sakura – dijo Dark – y el nivel de tu magia ha ido creciendo…

- (con mirada enfadada) a que viniste… Dark – dijo Sakura

- Pues vine a llevarte conmigo… ya que si no deseas venir, tendré que usar a tus amigos como fuente vital para mi ejército! – dijo él – tú decides…

- No! Sakura! no lo hagas! – gritó Souchiro

- Sakura! no! huye! – gritó Akira

Sakura estaba en una encrucijada, ella no podía permitir que Dark usara el alma de todos para su ejército, para ella sus amigos eran lo más importante, en especial Souchiro, a quien amaba profundamente… así que se vio obligada a tomar una cruel decisión

- Promete! Que no los lastimarás… Dark – dijo Sakura

- Ahaha! Es un hecho! – dijo él

- NOOOO! Sakura! – gritó Souchiro liberándose del poder de ese hechizo oscuro, se levantó rápidamente, trató de golpear a Dark, éste esquivó el golpe y su rostro salió a la luz, revelando su verdadera identidad…

- Que?! no puede ser! – dijo Souchiro

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos, el rostro y apariencia de Dark, eran iguales al de Souchiro, el parecido era increíble, ninguno era capaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo, incluso Sakura.

- Vaya! Debí ser más cuidadoso para que no me vieran – dijo Dark volviendo a hechizar a Souchiro – será mejor que te quedes quieto! De lo contrario no me servirás si estás muerto! – volteó hacia Sakura dijo un conjuro – _"et sunt tenebrae, tenebrarum exterminatio da mihi potestatem creandi" - _el cual hizo que el cielo se oscureciera, el viento empezó a soplar muy fuerte y los rayos comenzaron a caer sobre la tierra, uno de ellos alcanzó a Sakura, dejándola inconsciente

- No la toques! – gritó Souchiro

- No te preocupes… no le haré daño…. Solo le quitaré la magia que tiene… te la devolveré con vida, puedes confiar en mi…. Hermano… – dijo Dark e hizo un círculo mágico sobre la nave, abriéndose un vórtice, enviando a todos a otro lugar.

Souchiro veía con mucha impotencia, cómo Dark se llevaba a la persona a quien amaba, pero no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Dark y él hermanos gemelos? Y a qué se refería cuando él dijo que necesitaba a Sakura para quitarle su magia… hay muchas preguntas sin responder. Sin embargo, ante lo sucedido, alguien estaba dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia nuestros amigos para brindar su ayuda.

**CAPITULO 13**

**"Incertidumbre"**

- Souchiro…. Estas bien? – dijo Akira

- … si… dónde estamos?... (despertando) eh? Sakura! Sakura! donde esta?! – gritó Souchiro algo asustado

- Calma… cálmate Souchiro… Dark … se la llevó … – dijo Akira muy triste – y estamos en el desierto de la región de Volcano…

- No, no! no puede ser! – grito Souchiro desesperadamente.

- Souchiro! Cálmate por favor! – dijo Akira sollozando

- Ya la escuchaste! Cálmate idiota! – dijo Ryotaru – yo también estoy impotente por lo que sucedió con Sakura! ese bastardo de Dark! Me las pagará!

- Hermano… tu también debes descansar… estas mal herido – dijo Milerna preocupada

- Es cierto! Príncipe idiota! Usar deliberadamente tus poderes de esa manera, te causó mucho daño! - dijo Aska

- Pues de no haberlo hecho, pues todos habríamos resultado heridos, además Iron y yo somos muy fuertes! – dijo Ryotaru

- Si claro – dijo Aska dándole una palmada en la espalda

- Ouch! Eso duele! – dijo Ryotaru adolorido

- Ves que te duele, príncipe idiota! – dijo Aska

- No se preocupen, traje ayuda conmigo – dijo alguien entrando a la habitación…

- Ehhh?! – dijeron todos – Reina Udona!

- Puedo ver… que las cosas se han vuelto difíciles no? – dijo ella muy triste

- Reina! Nosotros… no pudimos proteger a Sakura… discúlpenos! – dijo Akira

- (tomándola de las manos) no son necesarias las disculpas, Akira; yo sé muy bien lo que sucedió y creo que debo muchas explicaciones, en especial a ti, Souchiro – dijo la reina

- …. No puedo creer, que Dark haya robado mi apariencia! – dijo Souchiro enfadado

- Lamento decir que eso no es así… Souchiro… Dark, en realidad es tu hermano gemelo…. – dijo la reina

- Noo! No lo diga! … no mencione su nombre! Él está muerto! … él… murió hace tiempo, usted misma me lo dijo!

- Souchiro… perdóname por haberte mentido, no tuve otra opción más que decirte esto, para no causarte dolor… - dijo la reina

- … me siento… me siento inútil! Por no haberla protegido! Yo… yo se lo prometí! Prometí que la protegería! – dijo Souchiro muy impotente

- Comprendo perfectamente que amabas a Sakura, pero eso no significa que tengas que culparte de eso… mi querido guardián – dijo la reina angustiada

- Es cierto! Si fuera así, todos habríamos tenido la culpa no lo crees? – dijo Aska

- Gracias… chicos… - dijo Souchiro – Reina Udona! Por favor… Podría contarme lo que dijo sobre mi hermano?

- Claro, espero que esto te permita proteger lo que deseas, mi querido guardián – dijo la reina

La reina Udona, en compañía de todos, le contó a Souchiro lo que realmente había sucedido con su hermano gemelo, quien al tener la misma apariencia, también tenía el mismo poder, magia y una conexión de vida muy fuerte.

(Reina Udona): Esta historia ocurrió hace tiempo, cuando el mundo de Ceres era un lugar apacible y tranquilo, todo era alegría en mi palacio, les enseñé magia a cada uno de ustedes, cuando eran pequeños, mis aprendices más hábiles eran los hermanos gemelos: Souchiro y Seishiro, quienes al ser huérfanos, se cuidaban el uno al otro. Pasó el tiempo y ambos hermanos se convirtieron en mis mejores aprendices de magia de todo el mundo, fue por eso que los nombré como mis guardianes personales

- Jajaja hermano! No puedes alcanzarme! – dijo Seishiro

- Claro que puedo! - dijo Souchiro alcanzando a su hermano en velocidad

- Vaya! Se ve que has mejorado mucho! – dijo Seishiro – pero tienes que poner más atención a lo que aprendes

- A que te refieres? – preguntó Souchiro

- A que debes poner todo de ti al aprender algo, ya que gracias a eso podrás proteger lo que quieres! Y también mejorar en tus habilidades – dijo Seishiro, cuando de pronto ocurre una explosión dentro del castillo

- Pero que rayos pasa! – dijo souchiro – eh? hermano a dónde vas!?

- (corriendo) Esa explosión se dio en el palacio de la Reina Udona, tenemos que ir a protegerla!

- Si! Voy contigo!

Ese dia, al llegar ambos a donde me encontraba, ocurrió algo muy extraño, yo nunca les dije que bajo el palacio de Azore había un ser, quien estuvo sellado por mucho tiempo, pero con aquella explosión, la magia que lo retenía, se había debilitado y ese ser… llamado Dark, tomó el cuerpo de tu hermano, Seishiro, haciendo que él se convirtiera en otra persona. Cuando la magia en Ceres comenzó a desequilibrarse y todo estaba en caos… Dark, había absorbido toda la magia necesaria para controlar la mente de tu hermano, y cuando lo logró, fingió su propia muerte, haciéndote creer que Seishiro había muerto, desapareciendo y formando su propio reino y castillo en la región de Volcano.

Al terminar con el relato, todos estaban en profundo silencio, nadie podía creer lo que había ocurrido… la atmosfera era muy angustiante, Akira, Haruko, Milerna, Ryotaru y Aska guardaban silencio, hasta que Souchiro se levantó y tomo una firme decisión

- Reina Udona iré a rescatar a sakura y liberar mi hermano Seishiro de las manos de Dark! Lo haré! No importa cómo, pero lo haré

- Nosotros te ayudaremos! – dijo Akira

- Yo te brindaré mi ayuda para salvar a Sakura, Souchiro! – dijo Ryotaru

- Es cierto! Estaremos de tu lado Souchiro! – dijo Aska

- Chicos! Me informan que la nave está lista, ahora podemos ir hacia el castillo de Dark! – dijo Haruko

- Excelente! Tenemos que idear un plan de cómo vamos a entrar al castillo! – dijo Souchiro

Mientras eso ocurría, Milerna se acercó a la Reina Udona a preguntarle

- Usted cree que todo saldrá bien? – dijo ella preocupada

- La verdad… no lo sé, el futuro es tan incierto que tan solo una cosa puede ser capaz de cambiar el curso de las cosas, lo único cierto es que ya encontramos a nuestro 4° guardián. – dijo la reina

- Reina… no me diga que es… - dijo Milerna – Souchiro…?

- Así es… es él

La región de Volcano se caracteriza por ser un lugar árido y caliente, lleno de innumerables montañas y volcanes, al extremo sur, se encontraba el castillo de Dark, el cual era una gran fortaleza, estaba vigilada por enormes golems de piedra caliente e innumerables monstruos. Dark había encerrado a Sakura en una enorme burbuja de cristal mágica, el cual absorbía su magia poco a poco reuniéndola en un gran círculo mágico. Él se acercó un poco hacia Sakura y comenzó a observarla detenidamente, con una mirada de nostalgia, cuando de pronto, ella despertó, se acercó hacia Dark, puso su mano en el cristal, él hizo lo mismo, ambos juntaron sus manos que sólo eran separadas por el cristal, pero al hacer esto, los ojos de Sakura comenzaban a derramar lágrimas…

- No me gusta que me mires asi… - dijo Dark – porque estas llorando… acaso sientes lástima por mi? – se agarra la cabeza – pero que me pasa! Argh! Me duele… la cabeza… argh…!

- Se siente bien, señor? – dijo alguien

- Si, Archer… es solo que debo de apresurarme, antes de que pierda el control sobre este chico… argh! El lazo que tiene con su hermano gemelo es increíble, no puedo creer que aún no haya controlado su mente del todo … – dijo agarrándose la cabeza

- Señor, que haremos con los amigos de la chica – dijo Archer

- Tendrás que encargarte de ellos, mientras yo activaré el sello… - dijo Dark – la magia de esta chica me será suficiente para abrir el portal

- Como usted diga señor – dijo Archer retirándose

- (hacia Sakura) no quiero … que me mires con esos ojos… - desactiva la burbuja de cristal, ella cae suavemente al piso, él agarra a Sakura fuertemente – porque! porque me miras asi!

Sakura estaba muy débil, no pudo mantenerse en pie y no podía responder a la pregunta de Dark, lo único que hizo fue acariciar su rostro y desmayarse.

- Que me está pasando… este sentimiento… porqué me siento así a tu lado… Sakura… - diciendo esto, la cargó entre sus brazos y se la llevó hacia el sello para abrir el portal

Por otra parte, nuestros amigos estaban dirigiéndose hacia el castillo de Dark, donde se libraría la batalla final por el mundo de Ceres

- Sakura… hermano! Espérenme que estoy en camino de salvarlos! – dijo Souchiro

- Lo estamos todos! - Dijo Aska

- Gracias! – dijo Souchiro

- Reina Udona… por que Dark necesita de la magia de Sakura? – preguntó Akira

- Eso es … porque ella …. Pertenece al mundo de los sueños… - dijo la reina – Sakura tiene una conexión especial con ese mundo, no puedo explicarlo, pero si no hacemos algo pronto, puede que Ceres ya no vuelva a ser el mismo de antes…

- Es por eso… que lucharé hasta el final para salvarla! – dijo souchiro

Nuestros amigos estaban por llegar al castillo de Dark, pero no sabían lo que les esperaba, la gran y última batalla está por comenzar…

**CAPITULO 14**

**"La entrada hacia el mundo de los sueños"**

El mundo de los sueños, un lugar mítico, parecido al Edén de las leyendas, donde la paz y tranquilidad de siente en el aire, se cree que ahí se originó el balance del poder del mundo de Ceres, donde la luz y la oscuridad, comparten espacio de manera equilibrada. Este lugar es donde residen los guardianes que protegen este mundo, los cuales tienen un poder que supera barreras, solo los elegidos has sido capaces de tener contacto con ellos, pero pocos han sido capaces de pisar un pie, en este mítico lugar.

- Con la ayuda de tu magia y de este sello de magia, podré ir a ese lugar y obtener lo que quiero… - dijo Dark mientras llevaba a Sakura entre sus brazos hasta dicho lugar.

- _Sakura! sakura despierta! – _dijo Neos

En el subconsciente de Sakura, Neos intentaba despertarla, cuando finalmente lo hizo…

- Neos! Es bueno saber que estas bien… - dijo ella débilmente

- _Mi estado no es importante, tenemos que salir de aquí! Presiento que todo esto acabará mal - _ dijo Neos preocupado

- No lo sé… pero no puedo mover mi cuerpo, no siento mi magia… - dijo ella

- _Sakura! no puedo mantener mi forma, también mi magia está empezando a extinguirse!_

- Será mejor que regreses a tu mundo… Neos, no te preocupes, estaré bien, lo prometo! – dijo ella débilmente

- (comenzando a desaparecer) _arhg! Sakura… no pierdas la fé, todo… estará bien! – _y diciendo esto, Neos desapareció

Sakura despertó, pero no podía mover su cuerpo, el cual estaba paralizado gracias al aura maligna de Dark, pudo ver como él colocaba su cuerpo en medio de un gran círculo mágico, al hacer esto, Dark, comenzó a recitar unas extrañas palabras, las cuales comenzaron a activar el sello.

- Dark! No es necesario que hagas esto! – gritó ella

- Tu no sabes lo que se siente… el dolor, el sufrimiento de haber sido sellado por tanto tiempo en la oscuridad… esos días finalmente han acabado! Ya que gracias a ti! Podré obtener lo que tanto he deseado…. La vida eterna y el poder para cruzar dimensiones!

Mientras eso sucedía, Souchiro y los demás estaban frente al castillo de Dark, donde los aguardaba Archer, con un gran ejército de monstruos y golems de piedra

- Archer! No tienes porque hacer esto! – gritó Souchiro

- Ja! Y crees que lo hago por mi? No me hagas reír! – dijo Archer – jamás abandonaré a esa persona y no permitiré que entres en este castillo, si lo haces, lo harás sobre mi cadáver!

- … si eso es lo que deseas, lo haré! – dijo Souchiro bajando de la nave y chocando espadas contra Archer

Al hacer esto, la gran batalla daba comienzo, Akira y Haruko comenzaron a pelear, cada uno usando su magia, mientras que la princesa Aska y el príncipe Ryotaru, invocando a sus respectivos guardianes, trataban de reducir el número de enemigos, para que así, el plan de Souchiro de resultado.

En la nave, la Reina Udona y la princesa Milerna, se preparaban para anular la magia de Dark e impedir que éste, abra el portal hacia el mundo de los sueños haciendo el uso de la magia de Sakura, pero sus poderes no podían entrar al castillo, el cual estaba protegido por una poderos barrera.

- Archer! No tienes porque proteger a Dark! Acaso, él está controlando tu mente?! – dijo Souchiro atacando a Archer

- De ninguna manera! Libro esta batalla por voluntad propia! – dijo Archer defendiéndose el ataque de Souchiro

- Entonces por qué? – dijo él

- Quieres saber la razón? Entonces acaba con mi vida! – dijo Archer

- Llegas a tal extremo, solo para defender a ese tipo? Archer! Él quiere destruir Ceres! – grito Souchiro

- Te equivocas! Dark… tu hermano Seishiro! Quiere salvar este mundo! – gritó Archer atacando a Souchiro

- A que rayos te refieres! – dijo él contraatacando – mi hermano?

- Si permites que Seishiro abra el portal, todo esto terminará – dijo Archer bajando su espada - ves que aún soy fiel a mi promesa de salvar este mundo

- Mi hermano… aún quiere salvar Ceres, pero tengo que salvar a Sakura! – dijo Souchiro

- Te paciencia, esa chica es muy fuerte! Así que me rindo ante ti, puedes ir a salvarla! – dijo Archer

- Gracias… Archer… - dijo él

Cuando Souchiro estaba a punto de entrar al castillo, alguien lo estaba apuntando con un arco, hiriendo a Archer, quien se dio cuenta de que el blanco era Souchiro, poniendo su cuerpo como escudo para protegerlo…

- Archer! Resiste! – gritó él

- No te preocupes! Ve a rescatarla! – dijo Archer empujando a Souchiro para que se fuera – no te preocupes por mi, le hice una promesa a alguien de que haría cualquier cosa por vivir… lárgate! Que esperas! – gritó él

- Si… confío en que te encontraré con vida, Archer! – dijo Souchiro entrando al castillo

- Sé que lo harás bien… amigo mío – dijo Archer cayendo inconsciente.

Cuando Souchiro se adentraba rápidamente hacia el castillo en busca de Sakura, sintió un poder inmenso, se dirigió hacia allí, pero cuando llegó, era demasiado tarde, el portal hacia el mundo de los sueños había sido abierto y sólo encontró a Sakura inconsciente en el piso.

- Sakura, Sakura! despierta! – dijo él sosteniéndola en sus brazos

- Déjala hermano, ella se encuentra bien – dijo alguien

Cuando Souchiro levantó la mirada, vio acercarse a alguien de entre las sombras, y se dio cuenta que era su hermano Seishiro

- Hermano… estas vivo… como fue que te liberaste de Dark? - dijo Souchiro

- No fue algo fácil, pero con la ayuda de Sakura pude hacerlo – dijo Seishiro – deja que la cure por ti

- (despertando) Souchiro… - dijo Sakura débilmente – perdóname…

- Sakura! qué bueno que estas bien – dijo Souchiro abrazándola – tonta! No tienes porque disculparte

- Están todos bien?! – preguntó Akira

- Si! – dijo Souchiro

- Que alegría que Sakura esta a salvo! – dijo Aska

- Como va allá fuera? – preguntó él

- Todo bien, Ryotaru y Haruko se están encargando de todo – dijo Akira – finalmente estamos ganando la batalla

- No puede ser! – gritó Milerna – el portal ha sido abierto!

- Pero, por que te alarmas tanto Milerna? – preguntó Akira

- Eso es porque la magia de Ceres comenzará a desequilibrarse, el mundo que conocemos ya no será como el de antes… - dijo la Reina Udona – miles de dimensiones se entrecruzarán y eso dará origen al caos

- Tenemos que ir tras Dark… - dijo Sakura levantándose débilmente – antes de que él destruya a los guardianes…

- Es cierto, los guardianes son muy vulnerables cuando se encuentran en su mundo, debemos proteger nuestro hogar y lo que amamos… - dijo Seishiro – aún a costa de nuestras vidas… es por eso que… (sujetó a Sakura llevándola dentro del portal)

Ante la mirada atónita de todos, Seishiro, se llevó a Sakura dentro del portal, Souchiro no pudo detener a su hermano, estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, cuando de pronto, tocó el portal y sufrió una herida en la mano.

Cuál será la verdad de todo? Acaso Seishiro sabe la verdadera manera de acabar con Dark? …. El futuro de Ceres, aún… es incierto.

**CAPITULO 15**

**"Higitsune"**

Al ingresar a través del portal, Sakura y Seishiro, llegaron hacia un lugar muy tranquilo, lleno de árboles, animales, y un riachuelo, todo era paz y tranquilidad…

- Por qué! Porque hiciste eso! – gritó Sakura golpeando a Seishiro

- No me culpes, no tenía otra opción… o acaso querías que Souchiro muera?! – gritó Seishiro

- Eh? … a que te refieres? – dijo ella

- Siento gritarte… pero hay algo que debes saber… pon mucha atención, Sakura – dijo él – quizá esto… resulte doloroso para ti…

Mientras ellos estaban dentro del mundo de los sueños, Souchiro trataba de entrar, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, resultaba gravemente herido

- Sakura! Hermano! – gritaba él

- Detente! – dijo la reina Udona – solo quienes poseen los guardianes de Luz y Fuego, pueden entrar ahí

- Pero… mi hermano, no tiene un guardián… o si? – dijo Souchiro

- Realmente, el que posee el guardián de fuego… eres tú Souchiro, tu hermano pudo entrar, por que la conexión de vida que tienen ambos es muy fuerte – dijo la reina

- Souchiro! Escucha con atención, lo diré una vez, tienes que sentir que el poder y la magia recorren tu cuerpo, debes equilibrarlos, cuando lo hagas… el guardián que rige tu poder… aparecerá ante ti – dijo Aska

Souchiro cerró los ojos, se concentró, empezó a sentir que su poder y su magia recorrían todo su cuerpo, pero no podía equilibrarlos debido a que sus recuerdos interferían…

- No… no puedo! – dijo él – maldita sea! Como puedo invocar a mi guardián!

- Paciencia… Souchiro! Inténtalo una vez más

- Poder…. Magia… en equilibrio… - dijo Souchiro en voz baja

Al decir esto, una fuerte cantidad de magia comenzaba a salir del cuerpo de Souchiro, una pared de fuego comenzó a crearse a su alrededor, cuando de pronto, una voz comenzó a hablarle…

- _Que es lo que quieres, humano – _dijo la voz

- Quiero que me ayudes a proteger lo que amo – dijo él

- _Y por qué debería hacerlo, tu solo eres un insignificante humano, no tengo porque ayudarte - _dijo la voz

- Tienes que hacerlo, porque tú y yo somos la misma esencia, somos un solo ser! – gritó él

- _Vaya! Así que al fin lo has entendido, tanto tiempo estuve esperando para que me dijeras eso… finalmente puedo darte mi poder, Souchiro - _dijo la voz - _ mi nombre es "Higitsune" _

- Higitsune… porfavor… bríndame tu poder! – gritó Souchiro

Al hacer esto, Souchiro y su guardián se fusionaron, en alma y poder, su nueva magia era muy fuerte que creó una enorme bola de fuego alrededor de Souchiro, la cual explotó. Haruko, protegió a todos con una gigantesca armadura creada gracias su magia, cuando todo pasó… todos pudieron ver la armadura de Souchiro, la cual estaba rodeada de fuego y él estaba empuñando unas enormes espadas en flamas.

Mientras esto sucedía, Seishiro terminaba de explicarle a Sakura la verdad sobre el lazo que tenia él y Souchiro

- No puede ser… - llorando – no puede ser… pero tu…

- Lamento hacerte llorar, Sakura, pero esa es la verdad de todo esto, si no aprovechamos la oportunidad, puede que nunca volvamos a ver a Ceres como antes – dijo Seishiro

- Pero tu… y Souchiro… - dijo ella

- No te preocupes, si estamos en este mundo… todo estará bien – dijo él – pero ahora debemos encargarnos de Dark, el ya se está aproximando… puedo sentir su presencia

- Eh?... yo no puedo, Dark ha usado toda mi magia para venir aquí… - dijo Sakura débilmente

- Descuida, yo te protegeré, ahora solo concéntrate en restaurar tu magia… ya que tu poder, proviene del mundo de los sueños… - dijo él

- Seishiro… detente! No es necesario hacer esto… - dijo ella sollozando – por favor! Te lo suplico… Souchiro… Souchiro resultará herido!

- No tengo otro remedio Sakura, si no lo hago, todo será caos y destrucción, es mi deber, como guardián de este mundo – dijo él – asi que, sé fuerte! Al igual que mi hermano, yo también siento amor por ti, gracias a la conexión de vida que nos une… y no me agrada que llores, Sakura – la besa en la frente

- (llorando) Seishiro… no lo hagas… - dijo ella

- Shh… es en este momento en el que debes ser muy fuerte, Sakura, debes hacerlo – la toma de las manos – te lo suplico, Sakura, hazlo por mi

- No puedo… no puedo! No quiero lastimar a Souchiro! No me pidas eso – dijo ella

- Calma, todo estará bien, si eres tú, Sakura -dijo él – asi que prepárate cuando llegue Dark, ya que esta será la última batalla para salvar nuestro mundo, Neos te encargo a Sakura

- _Sí, yo haré que ella recupere sus poderes por completo – _dijo Neos y encierra a Sakura en una burbuja de luz

- Espera! Neos que haces! Noo! – dijo ella resistiéndose

- _Sakura! Tienes que recuperar tu magia! – _dijo Neos

- Pero no puedo permitir que Seishiro haga esto! Jamás me lo perdonare, Souchiro… el sufrirá, acaso no lo entiendes? _– _dijo ella

- _Lo sé… pero esta, es nuestra única oportunidad de vencerlo…sakura – _dijo Neos

Seishiro se preparaba para luchar contra Dark, quien estaba a punto de llegar para librar la batalla final, mientras eso sucedía, Souchiro, equipado con la poderosa armadura en llamas de Higitsune, trataba de entrar hacia el mundo de los sueños, pero no podía, ya que Seishiro, su hermano gemelo, tenía la mitad de su magia.

Finalmente la batalla por el mundo de Ceres está por terminar…

**CAPITULO 16**

**"Lazos"**

- Tú! maldito! Debí haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad! – dijo Dark

- Pues laméntate el no haberlo hecho! Ya que este será tu final… Dark! – dijo Seishiro

- Muere! – gritó Dark lanzando un conjuro

- No! aún no! – dijo Seishiro sacando una poderosa espada y atacando a Dark

Dark y Seishiro estaban comenzando a luchar en una batalla de ganar o perder, mientras tanto, Souchiro trataba de entrar al mundo de los sueños, pero de repente, comenzó a escuchar la batalla entre Dark y su hermano

- No puede ser… hermano! Acaso tu… - dijo él – maldita sea! Tengo que entrar como sea! Rayos!

- Souchiro, te ayudaré a entrar, te brindaré mi poder – dijo Ryotaru invocando a Iron

- Yo también! – dijo Aska invocando a su Dragón de Agua

- Nosotros igual! Souchiro, somos un equipo! – dijo Akira

- Es cierto! Hemos luchado demasiado para llegar aquí! Así que toma mi poder Souchiro! – dijo Haruko

La princesa Aska, el príncipe Ryotaru, Akira y Haruko, comenzaron a reunir toda su magia, concentrándola en la espada de Souchiro, la cual estaba absorbiendo todo el poder y con dificultad trataba de abrir un camino hacia el mundo de los sueños.

Dark y Seishiro continuaban peleando…

- Hagas lo que hagas… jamás me ganarás! Este mundo debe perecer! … debe morir! De lo contrario, jamás podré cumplir mi deseo! – dijo Dark

- Maldito! Piensas permitiré que cumplas tu deseo, a costa de todas las vidas perdidas? Jamás te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a la gente de Skyfall y al maestro de mi hermano! Crees que te lo permitiré, después de haber controlado mi cuerpo, jamás olvidaré eso… todo esta en mi conciencia y para limpiarla… debo destruirte, Dark! – dijo Seishiro atacando a Dark – aún a costa de sacrificar mi propia vida!

- Jajaja eso pasó, por que fuiste débil, tu voluntad fue fácil de manipular! – dijo Dark contraatacando

- Maldito! Jamás olvidaré el dolor que causé en mis seres queridos! Te derrotaré… lo juro! – dijo Seishiro convocando el poder de Higitsune, recitando un conjuro: "_Ignis Dei tribuerit, et pacem mundo meo inimici exterminare" _al decir esto, Seishiro logró empuñar una espada de fuego

- Y crees que eso será suficiente para derrotarme? – dijo Dark

- No te preocupes! Tengo la fuerza y el poder necesarios para derrotarte de una vez por todas! – dijo Seishiro

La Batalla estaba llegando a su clímax, cuando de pronto, Sakura había recuperado sus poderes, logrando salir de la burbuja de luz, cuando hizo esto, ella pudo ver con horror, cómo Dark había apuñalado con su espada a Seishiro, dando un grito de horror, Sakura pudo ver cómo la vida Seishiro estaba apagándose poco a poco, Dark comenzó a reírse por su victoria y porque finalmente su deseo se haría realidad, cuando de pronto escuchó un conjuro que Seishiro estaba recitando débilmente:

_"lucem tenebras, congregatis ibi sacrificium corporis magiae aliquid mali signare"_

Tras decir esto, el cuerpo de Seishiro comenzó a brillar y en su pecho, se abrió un vórtice, el cual comenzaba a absorber el aura de Dark

- No! maldito mocoso! No puedes hacer esto! – gritaba Dark – co-cómo pudiste!

- Y creías que me habías derrotado? – dijo Seishiro sangrando – Sakura! ahora! Hazlo! Atraviesa mi cuerpo con tu espada!

- Noo! Maldita humana! Jamás permitiré que me derroten asi! -gritaba Dark

- Sakura! Que rayos esperas!? HAZLOOOOO! – gritó Seishiro

El rostro de Sakura estaba bañado en lágrimas, empuñando la espada de luz que le fue dada por el Oraculo en aquella vez, en la región de Skyfall, sus manos comenzaron a temblar dudando de obedecer a lo que le dijo Seishiro

- MALDITA SEA! SAKURA! HAZLOOOOO! –gritó Seishiro reteniendo a Dark en su interior

- Pe…per… perdóname.. – dijo ella llorando

Souchiro ya estaba apunto de atravesar el portal, hizo un último esfuerzo, reuniendo su poder y el de sus amigos, logrando ingresar al mundo de los sueños, cuando entró, pudo escuchar el grito de alguien y el sonido de una espada, apuñalando a una persona, cuando el polvo se disipó, él vio una escena desgarradora… Sakura… había atravezado su espada en el cuerpo de Seishiro, cuando ella vio a Souchiro, comenzó a llorar, brotando enormes lágrimas de sus ojos, su espada comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente y el cuerpo de Seishiro cayó al suelo, en un charco de sangre…

Souchiro se acercó lentamente hacia ella, la miró directamente a los ojos y ahí fue donde Sakura pudo ver la tristeza que Souchiro sentía en ese momento. De repente un círculo de magia apareció bajo los pies de Sakura, el cual era un vórtice que conectaba el mundo de los sueños con su mundo, Souchiro no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, estaba herido, ya que la persona a quien amaba profundamente había asesinado a la única familia que tenia en el mundo… Souchiro vio con tristeza, cómo Sakura regresaba a su mundo, mientras ella gritaba entre lágrimas que se le permitiese quedarse para remediar lo que hizo, pero fue inútil, ella vio por ultima vez a Souchiro y entre lagrimas le dijo: "te amo" , asi dejó de resistirse y comenzó a debilitarse…. Volviendo asi, al mundo donde ella pertenece.

Souchiro vio el cuerpo de su hermano, pudo darse cuenta que aún estaba vivo y se lo llevó de regreso al mundo de Ceres, la retornar, el portal hacia mundo de los sueños se cerró para siempre, Souchiro colocó a su hermano en el piso y éste le dijo…

- Idiota! … cómo pudiste dejarla ir! – dijo Seishiro débilemente

- Ella atravezó su espada en tu cuerpo… acaso… - dijo Souchiro

- No has cambiado en nada…. Sigues haciendo conclusiones apresuradas… hermano cof..cof – dijo Seishiro arrojando sangre de la boca

- Hermano! No te esfuerzes! Estarás bien, yo lo sé… tú vas a vivir – dijo Souchiro angustiado

- Souchiro… debes saber, que desde el momento en que me liberé de Dark…. Yo ya estaba muerto… cof! Cof! – dijo Seishiro débilmente – Sakura…. Sakura… fue ella, quien me mantuvo con vida por un corto tiempo… y gracias a ella pude salvar el mundo que tanto queríamos…

Souchiro comenzó a llorar…

- Hermano… es la primera vez que te veo llorar – dijo Seishiro muy débil –antes de que me vaya… quiero devolverte tu magia… y esto … - le da una flor de cristal

- Nooo! No es necesario, si quieres te daré toda mi magia para que sigas con vida! pero no me dejes! – suplicó Souchiro entre lágrimas

- Ya te dije que estaba muerto… - los ojos de Seishiro comenzaron a nublarse – ya no… puedo ver nada… - sostiene la mano de Souchiro y le devuelve su magia – te has vuelto muy fuerte, hermano… jamás olvides que debes proteger lo que realmente quieres… y una cosa más… sé feliz… y cuida bien… de …. Sakura…

Tras decir esto… el cuerpo de Seishiro comenzaba a desparecer, Souchiro trataba de impedirlo pero era imposible… Seishiro había muerto…

En aquella habitación todos estaban muy tristes, através del portal, pudieron verlo todo, lo que pasó con Sakura y la muerte de Dark…

Cuando el ultimo fragmento del cuerpo de Seishiro estaba en el aire, Souchiro dio un grito de dolor… entre lagrimas gritaba con impotencia el haber perdido a su hermano y a la persona a quien amaba.

- Esto … esto fue muy cruel! – dijo Haruko – jamás en la vida hubiera querido ver asi a Souchiro

- Y Sakura sufrió mucho… - dijo Akira entre lágrimas

- Maldita sea! No puede ser! Sakura! – decía Ryotaru cansado

- Asi que este fue el precio para defender nuestro mundo… eh? – comentó Aska

Souchiro estaba arrodillado en aquel lugar… sosteniendo la flor de cristal que su hermano le había dado antes de morir, La reina Udona se acercó a él, Souchiro volteó hacia ella y la miró con ojos de tristeza

- Quieres saber que es esa flor? – dijo la Reina

- (levantándola y viendo la flor detenidamente) si… - dijo Souchiro

- Es una flor de los recuerdos, son nativas del mundo de los sueños, si la tocas, sus pétalos de abrirán y podrás ver lo que sucedió en realidad… - dijo la Reina

Souchiro tocó la flor y de ella salieron innumerables imágenes las cuales relataban lo que sucedió con Sakura y Seishiro… él pudo darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de su hermano.

Seishiro trató de proteger a su hermano del cruel destino que les esperaba, al ser gemelos, la conexión de vida ellos tenían, era tan fuerte que ambos compartían todo, sus emociones, sentimientos, tristezas y magia, es por eso que la única manera de anular esa conexión vital, era de ir al mundo de los sueños.

Souchiro pudo enteder lo que Sakura y su hermano habían hecho… el lazo que los unia era algo especial que les trajo alegrías y tristezas, asi que…

- Gracias hermano… gracias a ti puedo vivir una nueva vida – dijo Souchiro

- Y que pasará con Sakura… ella ya no volverá? – dijo Akira

Todos se pusieron tristes, Sakura había regresado a su mundo, llena de lágrimas, tristeza y sin decir adiós, pero Souchiro levantó la cabeza y se prometió a si mismo:

- Yo… iré tras ella! Iré hacia su mundo y jamás me separaré de ella! La buscaré no importa como, pero permaneceré a su lado! – dijo él

- No te preoupes Souchiro, nosotros te ayudaremos! - dijo la reina Udona

Finalmente la batalla por el mundo de Ceres había terminado, tras derrotar a Dark, todos los monstruos se desvanecieron en innumerables almas, las cuales habían sido utilizadas como fuente vital y se dirigían al cielo.

Mientras que nuestros amigos surcaban el cielo en la gran nave Elizabeth, Milerna y la reina Udona se disponían a curar las heridas de Ryotaru y Archer, quienes estaban heridos, Akira y Aska se encontraban descanzando, por otra parte, Haruko dirigía la nave para retornar hacia la capital de Ceres, Azore.

Desde una ventana, Souchiro pudo ver el alma de su hermano y la de su maestro Aihara, quienes lo veian con un rostro de felicidad y despidiéndose de él se dirigían hacia el cielo desapareciendo lentamente. Cada una de las regiones fueron restaurándose poco a poco, Aquos, Autozam y Skyfall, Ceres estaba volviendo a ser como antes… pero Souchiro se había hecho una promesa de ir hacia el mundo de Sakura, encontrarla y permanecer por siempre con ella…

**CAPITULO 17**

**"Siempre te amaré"**

En una persistente lluvia, Touma el hermano de Sakura, esperaba ansiosamente la llegada de su hermana, de repente, apareció un círculo mágico en el piso, del cual, Sakura apareció inconsiente, Touma corrió rápidamente hacia ella, cuando la vio, pudo ver que estaba llorando y repetía el nombre de Souchiro.

- No te preocupes, Sakura, ahora estoy contigo – dijo él abrazandola – sé que pasaste momentos muy difíciles, estoy feliz que hayas vuelto … Sakura

Y al decir esto, él se la llevó en brazos a su casa, donde Hiroto y Mayumi, los estaban esperando.

Desde que Sakura regrsesó del mundo de Ceres, ella estuvo durmiendo aproximadamente unos tres días, estuvo bajo el cuidado de Mayumi, Hiroto y Touma, cuando despertó…

- (despertando) Donde estoy…? – dijo ella

- Buenos días dormilona – dijo Mayumi

- Ehh?... ma- mayumi? Mayumi! Eres tu! – dijo ella emocionada

- Que alegría que estes aquí con nosotros, Sakura – dijo Mayumi abrazandola fuertemente

- Si, nos diste un gran susto, Sakura – dijo Hiroto

- Si… yo también estoy … feliz de verlos, amigos – dijo ella

La alegría de Sakura fue efímera, al despertar, empezó a recordar lo que sucedió en Ceres y comenzó a llorar…

- Sakura… no te pongas triste – dijo Mayumi

- Pero… fue mi culpa, yo… yo… - dijo ella sollozando

- No es tu culpa, Sakura – dijo Hiroto – nosotros… vimos todo lo que sucedió en ese lugar

- Eh? ustedes? – preguntó ella

- Si, eso pasó hace tiempo, cuando desapareciste, Touma y nosotros estábamos buscándote, cuando de pronto, apareció una hermosa mujer, quien nos dijo que te cuidaría, que tenias que cumplir con una misión de salvar su mundo, al principio no nos gustó la idea, pero tu hermano le pidió que te cuide y te mantenga a salvo, Sakura – dijo Mayumi

- Si, luego … apareció en el cielo, un enorme vórtice de luz, y gracias a eso, pudimos ver lo que estaba pasando… y la muerte de ese chico, no fue tu culpa, Sakura – dijo Hiroto

- (alguien entra a la habitación de Sakura) vaya, ya despertaste – dijo Touma

- Hermano! – dijo Sakura levantándose y abrazándolo – te extrañado mucho!

- Lo sé…. es una alegría tenerte aquí de nuevo, hermanita – dijo él

- Si! te perdiste muchas cosas de la escuela – dijo Mayumi distrayendo a Sakura – algo asi como dos meses

- Que?! dos meses? Pero si en Ceres… pasé como un mes! – dijo Sakura sorprendida

- Touma… crees que ella volverá a ser la misma de antes? – dijo Hiroto

- No lo sé, estoy tranquilo, con que haya vuelto sana y salva – dijo Touma – sé que toda su aventura le sirvió de mucha experiencia, pero pronto tendremos nuevas visitas que responderán nuestra dudas

- Visitas? A que te refieres? – dijo Hiroto

- Solo es cuestión de esperar – dijo Touma

- Hermano! Diime! Ya terminaron las clases en la escuela?! – dijo Sakura

- Ehmm… pues si! Sakura, si quieres ponerte al dia, tienes que asistir a los cursos de verano – dijo Touma

- Nooo… quería disfrutar de mis vacaciones tranquilamente… - dijo Sakura

- Ajaja no te preocupes Sakura, yo y hiroto, también tenemos clases pendientes, que alegría, iremos de nuevo a la escuela… como antes! – dijo Mayumi

- Si! – dijo ella

(Sakura mencionaba) Ya había pasado una semana desde que regresé a casa, cambiaron algunas cosas, como el parque por donde solía pasear, el cual tenia una fuente enorme y ahora ya no estaba, también el lugar donde solia jugar algunos videojuegos, lo habían cambiado por una tienda de ropa.

Cada vez, al ir a la escuela, Hiroto y Mayumi empezaban a pelear entre ellos y como siempre, llegábamos a tiempo a nuestras clases, pero hay algo de diferente en mi, ya no tengo esos sueños, tampoco, veo las flores de cerezo que estaban a mi alrededor, cuando estaba en Ceres, podía sentir mi magia y también a Neos, pero ahora… ya no.

Cada vez que hay cambio de hora, siempre subo a la azotea de la escuela y me pongo a mirar el cielo, sumergiéndome en mis pensamientos…

- Sakura! otra vez aquí? No comiste nada! – dijo Mayumi – ten (le da un refrigerio hecho por ella) lo hice para ti! Sakura

- Eh? se ve delicioso! Sabes? Una vez Akira y yo…. – dijo ella algo triste

- Akira? Ella no es la chica de ese mundo? – dijo Mayumi

- Si… - poniéndose triste y comenzando a llorar – los extraño a todos! Akira… Haruko… Milerna… Ryotaru … Aska… y … Souchiro! Me hacen falta! Extraño todo lo que hicimos, cuando viajamos por todo Ceres… - llorando – jamás imaginé que me harian mucha falta!

- Sakura… no te pongas asi, yo sé que donde quieran que ellos estén, siempre te recordarán con una bella sonrisa – dijo Mayumi – y no con unas feas lágrimas en tu cara

- Ajaja – limpiándose la cara – si! Tienes razón! Gracias Mayumi, te quiero mucho – dijo ella

- Yo también te quiero, Sakura – mirando su reloj – pues creo que ya es hora de estar en clase Sakura, hoy nos toca literatura moderna – dijo Mayumi

- Vé tu… en un momento te alcanzo, Mayumi – dijo ella

- Esta bien Sakura – dijo Mayumi bajando las escaleras

Sakura vio el cielo por última vez, antes de regresar a clases, empezó a caminar lentamente, cuando se detuvo, sintiendo la presencia de alguien… ella estaba sorprendida, esa presencia le resultaba muy familiar… y cuando volteó a verlo, sus ojos comenzaron a llorar de alegría

- Eres tú… - llorando – viniste por mi… - dijo ella

- Esa fue nuestra promesa … verdad? … Mi Sakura – dijo él

- Si! Mi Souchiro! – dijo ella

Souchiro había encontrado a Sakura, cuando volvieron a verse, sakura corrió hacia sus brazos, abrazándose fuertemente…

- De ahora en adelante, jamás me separaré de ti, Sakura! – dijo él

- Yo… yo también! Souchiro – dijo ella sollozando

- Tonta! No llores! - dijo él tranquilamente

- No estoy llorando! Estas son lágrimas de felicidad, no puedo evitar llorar por la emoción de tenerte a mi lado de nuevo! – dijo ella

- Jajaja…. Y yo no te dejaré de abrazar y amar por el resto de mi vida! Sakura! – dijo él – oye! A propósito, los demás quieren verte

- Eh? no me digas que…. – dijo ella

- Si! Todos vinimos a visitarte, Sakura – dijo él

- Que alegría, estarán de visita… y tu? también regresarás a Ceres? – preguntó ella

- No Sakura, Yo me quedaré aquí! Contigo! - dijo él – asi que tenemos que ir a tu casa, Akira y tu hermano prometieron hacer una fiesta

- Ehhh?! Que?! mi hermano? – dijo Sakura sorprendida

- Si! Tenemos que irnos – la carga entre sus brazos

- Ehh? E-espera! Aún tengo clases! – grita ella

- Descuida! Mayumi y Hiroto traerán tus cosas – dijo él llevando a Sakura entre brazos hacia su casa

Al llegar a casa de Sakura, como lo dijo Souchiro, estaban presentes, Akira, Haruko, Ryotaru, Milerna y Aska celebrando una amena fiesta, Sakura estaba muy sorprendida…

- Sakura! que lindo es volver a verte! – dijo Akira abrazando a Sakura

- Si! Yo también te extrañe mucho, Akira! – dijo ella

- Sakura! – la besa en la mano – es un placer verte de nuevo – dijo Ryotaru

- Ahahahahahahaha! Príncipe idiota! Tuviste suerte de que Souchiro no te vio, de lo contrario, no habrias vivido para contarlo… ahahahaha – dijo Aska – Sakura, es muy reconfortante verte de nuevo… - susurrándole al oído – No sabes lo que Souchiro hizo para venir aquí… mira, primero, todos nos reunimos en Skyfall, fuimos hacia el oráculo, Souchiro entró junto a Higitsune, no sé que hizo allá dentro, por que después, apareció junto a su guardián y dijo que ya podíamos venir a tu mundo… intrigante verdad?!

- Ya princesa Aska, no sea chismosa! ajaja – dijo Souchiro llevándose a Sakura

- Oye! A donde la llevas?! – dijo Ryotaru

- Es secreto! – dijo Souchiro – volveremos pronto!

Souchiro llevó a Sakura, hacia un lugar muy especial, al llegar, ella vio sorprendida el árbol de cerezo que ambos vieron en su sueño.

- Esto es… - dijo ella

- Si, es el árbol donde te vi por primera vez… - dijo él – y fue ahí donde me enamoré de ti

- Pero… yo…. – dijo ella

- No te preocupes, lo sé todo… debió ser muy duro para ti, pero quiero darte las gracias por haberme protegido, Sakura – dijo él y abrazándola – te amo! Sakura!

- Yo también! Souchiro te amo! – dijo ella y ambos se besaron tiernamente al pie de aquel árbol de cerezo que marcó el inicio de su historia.

Finalmente, con aquel beso, ambos sellaron el amor incondicional que los une, Souchiro, un chico que al principio, la conoció por un sueño y que poco a poco fue enamorándose de ella.

Sakura, una chica que vino a un mundo desconocido llamado Ceres, tuvo que protegerlo de Dark, con su propia magia y fortaleza, aprendiendo que el verdadero amor vence fronteras y no importa que tan lejos estes de la persona a quien amas, el sentimiento siempre será el mismo…

** ~~ FIN ~~**

PD: Esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia, espero les guste y si hay algunos personajes y escenas que se parecen a algunos animes ^^'

denme su más valiosa opinión, para asi mejorar :)


End file.
